Holding On
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: Applebury House, originally from Oxford, moves to London due to the home not being able to provide all the children with their needs. They move a few doors away from Elm Tree House and soon meet. Who will make friends? Who will make enemies? Who are the Brat Pack? Read and find out. Please review. :) LiamxOC slight RickxOC {Used to be - Applebury House: The Brat Pack.}
1. Old Faces and New Ones

**Hey there. So, I'm a new writer for TBR but I have loads of experience in writing other fanfictions only difference being that the fandom's I write for are much more mature, such as The Vampire Diaries and The Hunger Games.**

**This is a random idea that came into my head, set when Liam is still living at Elm Tree House.**

**Summary: Another care home, Applebury House, originally from Oxford had to move to London due to their home being too small to provide all the children with their needs. They move a few doors away from Elm Tree House and naturally, Mike and Gina and Applebury's social workers ensure that the kids make friends.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. Hello again, disclaimer. Well, you have haunted me through The Chronicles of Narnia, Glee, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Ice Age (guilty pleasure), Twilight and now this. No, I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns, just the characters listed here:**

**Daisy – 15 (Year 11)  
Lauren – 15 (Year 11)  
Jordon – 15 (Year 11)  
Aleah (pronounced A-lee-ah.) – 15 (Year 11)  
Jack – 13 (Year 9) *Important information: autistic.  
Tia – 11 (Year 7)  
Harvey – 11 (Year 7)  
Tom – 10 (Year 5)  
Hettie and Henry – 8, twins. (Year 3)  
Jason – 7 (Year 2)  
Heidi – 5 (Nursery) *Important information: she was born with minor dementia and sometimes forgets events that have happened.**

It was around 10AM on a summer morning, down the road came a white mini bus, followed by moving vans. The bus pulled up outside a huge empty house and children started climbing out. All except one.

"No!" Jack clung onto the door as one of the female social workers tried pulling him off. "I want to go back to Oxford! I had friends there!"

"Now, Jack, I'm sure you'll make loads of new friends." The caramel skinned woman said in a calm tone. The younger kids were now playing tag whilst the 'Brat Pack', which was Daisy, Lauren, Jordon and Aleah – everyone called them that because they tend to cause a lot of trouble together, were standing in a small group talking and the others were helping unload things.

"No!" Jack only clung onto the bus even more.

All the shouting that was going on caused a curious Tracy Beaker to come over and see if everything was okay. She stopped as soon as she saw the woman. "Elaine!?" Tracy gasped.

Elaine glanced around and let go of Jack as soon as she saw Tracy. "Tracy!" Elaine beamed with a smile, approaching her. "Mike told me you were working with him. Oh, this will be great. We will get to see a lot more of each other! Hold on, hold on." Elaine turned to all the kids. "Could I have some quiet, please!? This is Tracy Beaker-"

"The one from your stories?" Heidi asked, looking over.

"Yes, well done for remembering, Heidi!" Elaine smiled at her. "Let me introduce you all. This here is Heidi. Our eldest ones are over there; there's Daisy, Lauren, Jordon and Aleah," Elaine pointed, indicating who was who. "Over there is Jack... Jack! Please stop putting the stuff back in the van! Lee, sort that out will you? Oh, that's Lee, the other social worker. There's Tia, Harvey, Tom, Hettie, Henry and Jason!"

"Wow!" Tracy exclaimed. "You sure do have your work cut out. Do you need help unloading things? I'm sure a couple of the boys back at the house won't mind helping."

"No, no! We're fine." Elaine smiled again.

It took Tracy to notice the next person who popped up. "Bouncer!? Is that you?"

"The one and only." Bouncer smiled, "Never thought I'd see you again. I'm the cook of this house."

"Well, I better get back to work." Tracy smiled slightly. "We should arrange a big meeting. The kids would get along well."

"Already arranged that with Mike and Gina." Elaine waved to Tracy who went back to Elm Tree House.

"This meeting doesn't happen to be today, does it?" Daisy asked, her and the Brat Pack looking towards Elaine.

"Of course! The sooner the better!" Elaine exclaimed. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"Yes!" Jordon answered. "Me and Daisy need to start practicing our tennis as soon as possible and Lauren and Aleah need to start practicing their acting-"

"As do I!" Daisy added, "Not to mention I should probably start my singing again."

"What we're trying to say is, we're busy." Lauren nodded with a slight smile.

"I know you guys like to get involved in stuff like that and like to practice a lot but, you don't always have to be perfectionists." Elaine said calmly.

"Yes we do!" They all said at once.

"How about," Lee offered, "You practice now, whilst we have time?"

"It seems fair." Aleah shrugged.

"Let's go before Elaine can complain..." Jordon muttered. They grabbed the things they needed and started to walk away from the house before they could be stopped.

"Right, let's start unpacking!" Elaine exclaimed then a load of groans and 'no's' filled the air.

By the time 3 'o' clock had came around, everyone – including the Brat Pack who had finished practicing – were unpacked and helping sort out furniture.

"Bouncer, where's Rex going to go?" Daisy asked who was with Jack.

"Ah," Bouncer gestured them to follow. Before following, Jack and Daisy picked up a tank and carried it between them. "Right here." He helped them put it on a table which was near the entrance of the house.

"Rex looks lonely." Jason stated as he ran up to them, peering into the tank.

"It's just the change of scenery, mate." Bouncer said and went to help move the beds around.

"Well..." Daisy trailed off. "I'm just going to explore the house." She quickly nodded and wandered off, leaving Jack and Jason.

"How can he get used to the house if he doesn't know the house?" Jason asked curiously.

"I don't know, Jase. Maybe he needs a tour." Jack smiled kindly and left Jack to look at Rex's tank.

Finally, by 6, the house was complete apart from a few things such as the internet connection, new wall papers in various rooms and some kids still had to sort out their clothes. There was a knock at the door and Elaine immediately rushed to answer it. Everyone exchanged glances then Elaine came running back into the kitchen. "Everyone, I would like you to meet your neighbours from Elm Tree House!" She exclaimed with a too happy smile.

They all introduced themselves, talking to their age group. Tia took Lilly, Carmen and Tee on a little 'tour'; everyone was quite happy talking to each other until they were interrupted by a piercing scream. Immediately, everyone ran into the living rooms, seeing Carmen screaming and pointing at the floor. Daisy being the child that everyone sort of looked up to or saw as a lead, a bit like Sapphire and Liam, pushed past the crowded kids and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Really?" Daisy exclaimed as she kneeled down and picked up the snake and smiled slightly at it.

"Snake!" Carmen screamed.

Daisy turned to Carmen. "He's not going to hurt you! He's only small!" She pointed out. "Jason, did you let Rex out?"

"Jack said I could give him a tour so I let him have a look around the living room." Jason replied innocently.

"Right. Panic over. No one's dead and Rex is going back in his tank." Daisy said as she walked past everyone again.

**End of chapter one. Short, I know. I want to see whether everyone will like the story first before going into too much detail of the kids lives and who will be friends, who will make enemies etc. **


	2. Friends and Enemies

**Wow, this has got better feedback then I expected. I love this fandom, okay. You're all really nice. *-***

**Little important note: because I have other stories for other fandoms and stuff, I can't update like every day. Usually, I try to post at least one new chapter to a fanfic every day which means this one will probably be updated every other day. **

Whilst Elektra was pestering Gina to let them have a pet snake, Daisy had put Rex back into the tank.

"Daisy, right?" A voice said from behind her.

Swiftly, she turned around and smiled slightly. "Yep, the one who doesn't scream at snakes."

"That's just Carmen. She's can be melodramatic at times, you sort of get used to it." He said with a slight nod. "I'm Liam. So what type of snake is he?"

"You honestly want to start a conversation about snakes? Okay then... I don't really know," Daisy confessed with a light laugh. "The one who would know that is Harvey. He's really into all of the reptiles. He was the reason we got Rex, actually. But, Jack might also know... I would advise you to not talk to him at the moment, though. He's a bit touchy about the whole move."

"I suppose it's a big change from Oxford to here." Liam stated.

"That and it's to do with his condition. His mood always changes. He's like a brother to me, though." Daisy nodded.

"So, what got you into care?" Liam asked as he looked at her.

Daisy's facial expression changed; from a smile to more of a pout with no emotion. "You'll have to get to know me a lot more to find that out. Like most care kids, I don't like sharing my past and personal information... I should really go and find Lauren."

"I might as well come with you. I need to find Rick anyway." Liam grinned at her.

Daisy didn't say anything. Instead, she just pursed her lips in a somewhat stubborn way and brushed past him, heading out into the garden. "Lauren!" She chimed, walking around the corner with Liam following. Surprisingly, Lauren was with Rick.

"So I think that one will be mine and Daisy's room." Lauren finished her sentence, pointing at a window.

"No," Daisy corrected, moving Lauren's hand. "That one over there is mine and your room. You're pointing at Jordon's room. I only know because it's the smallest one and I bullied him into taking it. Why are you talking about rooms? Do people not talk about normal things, these days?"

"Oh..." Lauren trailed off, her mouth being an 'o' shape until she suddenly grinned. "Daisy, this is Rick. He's a year younger than us."

"Are you sure she's older than me?" Rick asked, looking towards Daisy. "You're really short..."

"No I'm not! You're just really tall." Daisy retorted. "And, if Lauren wasn't wearing those ridiculous heels she would, as a matter of fact, be my height... Okay, a bit taller. My point still stays."

"Chill. You're not short." Rick defended. "Year 11's are always arrogant. You'll be in Liam's year."

"Oh, I forgot about school for a moment!" Lauren exclaimed, frowning slightly. "Depressing." They were all interrupted by shouts coming from the house. Almost immediately, they all ran in, only to find Jack and Johnny being pulled away from each other.

"Tom, what's happening?" Daisy asked, taking a place next to a blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"They were fighting." Tom begun to explain. "The Elm Tree boy started making comments about Heidi forgetting things. Jack started arguing with him, you know – in defence of Heidi, and then they were fighting."

"What have I missed?" Jordan asked as he ran into the room, Aleah slowly followed tapping away on her phone. "Who won? Did anyone get hurt?"

"Not a lot, apparently. Jack being... Jack." Lauren answered as the crowd of care kids slowly divided.

"It's not his fault," Aleah defended, taking a moment to look up from her phone.

"It's typical Johnny, too." Liam cut in, "He's always starting fights."

"Well, the next time he starts a fight with Jack or anyone else here, for that matter, he'll have me to deal with. I look out for family," Daisy warned, shrugging slightly.

Gina looked at the Elm Tree lot. "Okay guys, we should go now, yeah?" She said and started gathering them up in a group.

**I know this chapter is really short and I apologise but there is a reason for it. It will be the next chapter because the most I can do with them being in the houses is them talking and getting to know each other really, which wouldn't be very fun to read. That's why I've decided they'll go camping but whether it will work out, you never know. Especially since this is my 'dream campsite' which has a place for electrics because I would rather slam my tongue in a car do than go camping. Therefore, I know nothing about campsites and made an imaginary one up!**


	3. The Campsite and Woods

**Set a week after the Applebury kids moved in because it would only be about them getting to know each other a bit more. This story is also currently set in the summer holidays. **

**I saw that a few fanfictions are including a camping trip and then realized how fun it would be to do that. I'm trying to not make in similar to any others though. ;3**

"Guys!" Elaine walked into the living room where everyone was gathered with a huge grin plastered on her face. "I have brilliant news! We have been talking to Mike and Gina and we have all agreed that you should all bond. We're taking you all... Camping!" Elaine exclaimed, expecting more of a reaction.

Everyone stared and sat in silence, pretty much speechless. "I'll pass," Daisy finally spoke up with an innocent smile.

Elaine neatened out her skirt, "There will be no 'passing'. This will be good; you can bond and make friends! We're leaving at 7AM so I expect everyone to be up and ready."

"7AM!?" Aleah exclaimed.

"Elaine, you aren't being serious?" Tia asked, joining in.

"Hey! You never know, this could be fun!" Bouncer interrupted even though there was lack of certainty in his tone.

"That's the spirit!" Elaine tried to encourage the kids. "Right... Get packing then!"

Everyone reluctantly went into their rooms. Daisy and Lauren went into their room and started pulling out their clothes.

"I can't believe Elaine is making us do this," Lauren muttered, throwing some clothes into a suitcase.

"I know! This will not go well, I can feel it." Daisy agreed; she put her clothes in the suitcase more neatly, placing her make up and hair dryer. Then it suddenly dawned on her. "No electric... No phone... No iPod... No hot water!"

"Not unless we go to a campsite! Because, when I was little I went to a campsite with my mum and in the showers, they had a section where you could plug in hairdryers." Lauren pointed out.

"Then I'm taking all of my electrical appliances." Daisy nodded, then pulling out her phone charger, hair straighteners and hair curlers.

"I'll go and ask Elaine!" Lauren beamed and ran out of the room.

As if on queue, Jordon started complaining about not having use of a phone. Daisy explained what her and Lauren were discussing about how they could potential have access to electric.

**vVv**

The next morning, everyone at each house was up on time - with a struggle. Everyone was getting into the mini buses or waiting for the others to get in. To make the travel easier, Mike suggested that the older kids and younger kids are separated so they have more to talk about. On the bus that Lee was driving with Elaine and Gina on board for a hand was the older kids. From Applebury House there was Daisy, Jordon, Aleah, Lauren, Jack, Tia and Harvey. From Elm Tree House there was Liam, Frank, Rick, Elektra, Carmen and Tee. They had decided it was best if Johnny stayed with Tyler and the other's due to him not getting along with Jack. Everyone was ready and on the bus; except Jordon.

"You're not taking a hair dryer!" Elaine exclaimed, holding a clip board. "Go and put it back!"

"But I need it otherwise my hair won't have the Joey Essex style!" Jordon complained.

"If you don't put it back, we're not going!" Elaine then warned; she than sighed, giving into him. "Fine! Just hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Yay!" Jordon exclaimed gleefully. "You're letting me be myself!" He jumped into the minibus besides Daisy; Lauren and Aleah were sat in front of them. They were all grouped together at the front in order to not get bored. As soon as Jordon sat down and done up his seatbelt, both buses left. "I will need my hairdryer... I definitely will. Daisy, what do you think?"

Daisy, who wasn't at all listening, glanced at Jordon for a moment. "I think that it takes a lot of balls to not cry at Mufasa's death in The Lion King." Most people found this amusing, except Jordon who frowned.

"I was talking about my hair dryer!" He exclaimed.

"I just don't understand what straight male would have a hair dryer..." Lauren commented. Most people also agreed to this.

"I'm bored!" Harvey complained. They hadn't even been driving for 5 minutes yet.

"Me too!" Tee agreed.

Gina and Elaine exchanged glances. "How about we play a game?" Elaine suggested.

"No." Most of the older kids replied.

Elaine had managed to get Harvey, Tia, Jack, Carmen and Tee to play a couple of games. Elektra was messing about on her phone, Jordon was sulking about Lauren's comment, Aleah was actually trying to get Jordon to speak and Daisy and Lauren were having a conversation with Liam, Rick and Frank about how terrible this little holiday would be.

Daisy and Lauren eventually stopped talking and looked out the window; just watching the traffic, glancing at the various plants and spotting the animals. The bus was quiet. Lauren had to look twice before turning behind on her seat to talk to Daisy. "Is that horse dead?"

Daisy, who had seen the same horse, shrugged slightly. "I think so... Should we... Should we stop and help it?"

"I think it's family need time to mourn. We'll stop on the way home," Lauren nodded with a slight smile then turned back around.

"Yeaaaah..." Daisy just agreed with a nod.

"Gina! I'm hungry!" Carmen complained. "Can we stop at the service station?"

"Not after last time! We shall go straight there." Gina replied; her voice was in that scary 'you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me' tone.

It took about an hour to finally get there. Everyone started to run out of the bus and into the field. None of them were happy by the sight. A muddy field with a couple of tents. Luckily, there were actually toilets with showers and not a port-a-loo.

"This will be so much fun!" Elaine smiled enthusiastically.

"Don't hit a woman, don't hit a woman..." Jordon was repeating to himself whilst tiptoeing through the mud.

"I think you'll really enjoy it!" Lee encouraged them all. Or at least tried to.

"Lee bruises like a peach, Lee bruises like a peach..." Daisy started repeating; her and the Brat Pack seemed to be walking away from the group. Well, everyone was going off in their own directions.

"Where do you think you're all going!?" Mike asked everyone who slowly stopped. "We're doing a... Team building exercise! Now, we already have teams picked out." Everyone groaned as they were all shoved into different groups. Daisy and Aleah were lucky to be put together with Frank, Liam, Hettie and Harry. "You will each be given a compass," Mike announced. "With that, you will also be given a map and must find the clue. Each map is different and each route is different. The aim of this activity is to learn to trust one another and for you older ones, to prove that you can be mature."

Once everyone had collected a map and compass, they set off in different directions. "I'll take the map!" Daisy proclaimed as she took it off of Liam, turning it around as she looked at it.

"Hold on, why do you get the map?" He quickly asked.

"Please, only ask questions that Google can answer!"

"I'll take the map."

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Is that... Just 'no'?"

"I think we all know that I have more knowledge of a map than you."

"I see. Have you ever used a map before?"

"There's a first time for everything. I know how to use a map, okay!"

"Is that why you're holding it upside down?"

Daisy looked at the map and then quickly turned it around before holding it in the air. "Right, so, we should go... This way!" She pointed straight in front of her.

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere at the moment..." Liam interrupted.

Daisy frowned and glanced at him, "Why not!? I have the map!"

"In case you haven't noticed, everyone's wandered off!" Liam pointed out. It was only them two in the middle of the woods.

"Oh... I'll just ring Aleah – see, I'm an awesome map person." She got out her phone and stared at it for a moment before putting it back into her pocket. "No signal... Let's just look at this theoretically; they have either gone back or left slash right because we would have seen them if they went in front."

"Did you just say slash instead of or?" Liam questioned but then decided not to ask why.

"Whatever. I'm going this way." Without giving Liam any choice, Daisy started strolling ahead. "I heard Bouncer and Tracy saying something about a prize. With any luck, the prize will be a trip home."

"I like the way you think," Liam commented as he followed her. "You do realise that the prize will probably be a bar of Tesco Value chocolate?"

"Which is why I am one step ahead of them," Daisy smirked slightly. "If someone were to get injured, we'd have to go home. It would be the ultimate acting challenge for Lauren or Aleah. One of them could 'get hurt' whilst we're all exploring the beautiful wilderness."

"And if that plan doesn't work?"

"Like I said, I'm one step ahead. I have a bunch of plans. Some just need to be kept secret."

"Even from me? I probably have more plans than you and one of your robots put together. Keeping them a secret from me would be rude."

"Oh, yeah? Then how do you plan on getting out of this dump?" Daisy once again smirked when he didn't answer. "My thoughts exactly. A clue!" Daisy suddenly squealed and ran over to a tree as she pulled down an envelope. She opened it and read out the note; "Congratulations, you have found the first clue! Think of a Christmas song related to the woods. It is there you will have to go. Be aware, the answer may not mean the direct environment."

"I thought these things were supposed to rhyme." Liam commented, re-reading the clue.

"A Christmas song related to the woods... Chestnuts!" Daisy beamed.

"How did you work that out so fast?" Liam asked, wondering how she didn't have to think about it for that long.

"Lauren and I sang it for everyone at a care home for Arthritis patients last Christmas." Daisy shrugged then looked around curiously.

"Did you do that voluntarily or were you on some sort of community service?"

"Voluntarily. I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later... If not, then you'll just have to wait and find out. So, have we got to look for Chestnuts?" Daisy looked rather confused. "These clues are terrible and badly written."

"Does it have any directions on it?" Liam asked as he turned the sheet over. "Go North. Right, let's see the compass then."

"Um..." Daisy trailed off, "See. I don't have the compass... Frank does."

"That's it. We're done for without a compass." Liam proclaimed. Daisy didn't look too worried; instead she just started walking off again. This caused confusion for Liam because she was acting so calm. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Survival skills, Liam. Don't panic. Besides, we have a map. They have a compass and don't know where they're going. Let's just get this over with, I need phone signal." Of course, Daisy decided to carry on walking with the map in her hand. "I'm bored! Let's sing a song!"

"No!" Liam more than less immediately answered.

"Okay. I will." Daisy continued walking and started singing to herself,

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go".  
When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down,  
You'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now,  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..."

Daisy continued to walk along singing to herself whilst Liam just listened. He decided he better not interrupt since she seemed rather... Demanding. Her singing didn't bother him at all; it actually made him feel more relaxed. To him, her voice was peaceful and like an angel.


	4. All Things Bright and Beautiful

**Yay! Someone noticed my F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference! Chances are, there will be a lot of them because I watch it pretty much all the time – got all 10 seasons on DVD. If not then there will be Miranda Hart and Rebel Wilson references. ._.**

**Daisy and Liam are just going to have a love/hate friendship which will develop into a relationship. Mainly because Daisy is so open minded and I like writing about relationships like that, I find them really funny.**

Daisy had somehow managed to drag Liam over to what seemed to be a trench. It was deep and wide; at the bottom, there was a stream of water running along. "You don't expect me to jump down there... Do you?"

"Of course not, you idiot." Daisy rolled her eyes and then pointed at a fallen tree. "We'll walk along that!" Without any fear, Daisy started walking towards it.

"Are you some sort of walking hazard? I'm pretty sure that if you fell off that, you'd die." Liam pointed out.

"Aw, and there's me thinking that you didn't care!" Daisy said sarcastically before stepping onto the tree. "We need to cross this to find the next clue! Well, to be honest, I don't know why they would want us to walk along this... But, maybe it's because that water is secretly a bouncy castle."

"Are you from an institution?"

"No... But I hear you."

"The clue won't be over there."

"It might."

"It won't."

"It might."

"It won't."

"It might."

"It won't."

"It might."

"It won't."

"It might."

"It won't."

"It might."

"This is pathetic."

"You started it."

"Just get off of that log."

"Uh... Well... Nah."

"I've found the clue!"

"Really!?" Daisy jumped off the log immediately, "Where? Were you lying? That's mean! You're mean! Why would you do that? I'll only go back on the log!"

"No, there clue is actually there... Look." Liam rolled his eyes slightly and pointed towards a log which had the clue on. The both immediately ran to get it, Daisy managing to grab it by jumping on it.

"Ouch," she commented, now on the ground. "I don't think I can pounce like a lion from The Lion King or a sabre tooth tiger from Ice Age..." She jumped up and brushed herself off. "That was so fun! Anyway," she opened up the clue, studying it curiously. "Do we even need the clue? The other one was a fail. I mean, I don't see chestnuts anywhere!"

"Let me see it," Liam took it out her hand and read it, "It is not up high but it's not down low. It's not to your left, but it's not to your right."

"That sucks and makes no sense!"

"Well I didn't make it!" Before Liam could say anything else, she had taken the clue back.

"Head South... Right." She started turning around in circles, pointing everywhere. "Oh my God..." She suddenly screamed. "Where's South!? I knew Bouncer was right about the ghost! The ghost has stolen South!"

"South is this way... Calm down, Princess." Liam said sarcastically as he started walking South; Daisy followed behind. "So, what's this about a ghost?"

"Well, many many many years ago like... Forever ago. You know, when no guys were hot and like, witches were burnt at stake and women had no rights because men were absolute dick heads... So, what I'm trying to say it, not a lot has changed. Well, they were like, really religious and if someone had committed a sin and like, died they never had a proper funeral. They were just buried in the woods and sometimes a wolf or bear would come and eat their bodily remains..." Daisy nodded, "It was horrible. Kids were buried here as well. Apparently, sometimes, a little girl can be heard singing. And, when people look, she's never found."

"You don't really believe that... Do you?" Liam asked, not really sure if he even wants to know the answer.

"Yes!" Daisy exclaimed, her voice suddenly going high and squeaky.

"Daisy... Ghosts aren't real..." Liam trailed off, edging away from her.

"Oh my God! Saying that ghosts aren't real is like saying that vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids, etc aren't real – which they are." Daisy nodded, listing supernatural creatures from various TV shows.

"Vampires and all those others things you listed are definitely not real." Liam tried to explain.

"They are!" Daisy once again exclaimed. "Can you please stop ruining my dreams? I watch The Vampire Diaries, Being Human, Supernatural, Twilight and other supernatural stuff! You can't say stuff like that to someone who is obsessed with the supernatural."

"You're a bit crazy, you know that?" Liam smirked slightly.

"But...?" Daisy asked curiously, guessing a 'but' would come next.

"You are an incredible girl and fun to be around." Liam stated with his trade mark smirk.

"Aw... I know, I was just waiting for you to say that." Daisy nodded with an innocent smile.

"Cute," Liam said sarcastically. "A bit bitchy though."

"I'm not bitchy!" Daisy pretty much, or may as well of, squealed.

"You are..." Liam said, a bit more quietly this time.

"You can't say that to a woman!" Daisy almost squealed again; it seems that she has good hearing.

"You're 15, you're a girl." Liam, mistakenly, pointed out.

"Yes, I'm 15 years old! But I am bursting with womanhood, I even wear a bra! Okay so when I run, which is rarely, my boobs do jiggle but... The womanly potential is there!"

"You do realize what you just said... Right?"

"Yes... No... Maybe... Shut up. Look, I'm socially-awkward. Just leave it at that... Forget about the bra thing." Daisy nodded slightly. "Forget about the boobs part as well. Sometimes, there are men who have bigger boobs than me but, hey, that's life." There was a moment of silent as they walked along then quiet and faint singing could be heard.

"Oh no, not more singing! You're good but this is a church song." Liam complained.

"Idiot," Daisy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "That's not me."

"Then who is it?" Liam asked curiously.

Daisy glanced around, "Oh... My... God! It's the ghost! No, just stay calm. That's what we have to do. Stay calm. Liam! Stop freaking out!"

"I'm not... That would be you freaking out." Liam pointed out.

"All things bright and beautiful..."

"Right, on the count of three..." Daisy said quietly as she glanced around.

"All creatures great and small..."

"We slowly walk away..."

"All things wide and wonderful..."

"One..."

"The Lord God made them all..."

"Two... Forget it!" Before Liam could even stop her, Daisy started running away, screaming. He had no choice but to follow because she had claimed the map as hers. After about 30 seconds, she stopped running. "I'm alive... But barely breathing! I hate running... I have seriously lost the will to live!"

"The sunset in the morning, that brightens up the sky..."

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE WITCH! GO BACK TO YOUR BLOODY GRAVE BEFORE I FORCE YOU IN THERE MYSELF!"

"Daisy..."

"Not now, Liam! I am being an extremely loud ghost whisperer... WALK INTO THE LIGHT!"

"But..."

"I SAID NOT NOW!"

"Hi, Daisy." A familiar female voice said. Daisy looked around to see Hettie.

"Hettie! Hey hey! It's good to see you but at the moment I'm trying to get rid of this singing ghost." Daisy briefly explained.

"But-"

"Hettie, you know I love you but I don't want to be attacked by a ghost."

"But..."

"HETTIE!"

Liam just rolled his eyes; this girl had drunk too much Emerge and ate one too many M&M's on the bus ride to the campsite. "I think she's trying to tell you that she was the one singing."

Daisy paused for a moment and smiled awkwardly. "I have just realized that I embarrass myself in front of myself... Actually, I don't really care what people think of me. Wait, Hettie, where are the others?"

"I don't know... They went in a different direction. I heard them not long ago but wanted to find you." Hettie said innocently.

"Aw, that's nice. You can come with me and Liam," Daisy said kindly. "We've been finding all the clues!"

"We've only found two and you pounced on the last one." Liam interrupted.

"Whatever, at least I can work them out!" Daisy defended.

"Then, where is it?" Liam asked, following her as she started walking off again.

"It's... I'm not telling!" After another moment of silence, Daisy had a brilliant idea. "I know. Let's talk about nicknames. Well, a lot of people call Hettie Squirt. Tracy told me to call Elaine 'Elaine the Pain'. All this time we've been calling her the Wicked Witch of Applebury House! Lauren is Lol, which is cool but I don't really understand it. Jordan is sometimes known as Gordy – weird, I know. I think the rest of them opted out of having a nickname... Except Henry, his is Boo."

"What about your nickname then?" Liam asked with a slight smirk.

"Um..."

"It's Midge!" Hettie said with a grin.

"'Midge'?" Liam asked with a laugh. "Is it because of your height?"

"Actually, it also means cute and funny!" Daisy exclaimed with a frown.

"You are funny; I'll give you that... I'm calling you Midge from now on."


	5. You Make Everything Fun

**Bucketful of soz for not updating in a while, I have final exams the next couple of weeks. I will be officially finishing school on the 18****th**** of June, after my last exam. After then, updates should be quicker.**

**However, I'll try and get chapters done in study time when I take a small break or something. ^.^**

**~shine-of-a-star**

"I'm bored!" Daisy complained, looking down at her phone as she walked along the trail of pine leaves.

"Me too!" Hettie joined in with a whine in her voice.

"Joseph Morgan should post more selfies on his Instragram..." Daisy trailed off, still looking down at her phone. She hadn't even realized that Liam and Hettie were walking off without her. "He is just... So hot. That accent is just... I have no words. It's like, 'WHAT IS AIR'!? Don't even get me started on Nathaniel Buzolic. It's something about those Mikaelson brothers that just—Hey! Wait for me!" She suddenly noticed them walking off as she picked up her pace. Before they could even turn around, Daisy was screaming, "SPIDER! Liam, get it away!"

"Daisy, it's-"

"GET IT AWAY! I hate spiders!" After jumping around hysterically, she soon ran over to Liam and Hettie.

"It's not a spider!"

The screaming stopped as Daisy paused; she glanced around before pushing her hair out of her face. "I know... Yeah. I definitely know. Just part of acting, you know. Amazing, right? Anyway, what was it?"

Hettie ran over to the piece of paper that was hanging off a piece of string before jumping up and tugging it down. "Only another clue."

"I'm getting bored of this... And, oh my god, I think there is something in my contact lens. Does anyone have a mirror? No? I sat on mine in the bus and it broke... Luckily I gave it to Jord so he's got bad luck. Not that he's had any good luck..." Daisy rambled on, once again.

They all jumped at the sound of a whistle; it was Elaine. She was looking hysterical whilst running over to them in bright pink wellington boots, a green skirt, yellow top and green cardigan.

"Is-is everyone alright? I heard Daisy screaming!" Elaine said, almost out of breath.

"We're fine." Hettie answered before running over to Elaine.

"She thought there was a spider," Liam said with a shrug.

"Oh..." Elaine trailed off, smiling awkwardly. "Oh, and Daisy, I think you left your rape whistle in my bag again-"

"Elaine..." Daisy quickly interrupted.

"We give all the older girls one, you see," Elaine begun to explain to Liam.

"Elaine!"

"Remember, Daisy, don't blow it unless it's actually happening!"

"ELAINE!"

Elaine beamed slightly before handing the whistle over to Daisy who just gave her the evils before putting it into the jacket of her pocket.

"You're such an embarrassment! I embarrass myself by myself enough; I don't need you to add on to that."

"Yes... Well..." Elaine said awkwardly, straightening herself out. "We're going back to the camp now."

"By all means, go ahead with Hettie. Seriously."

Elaine did; she and Hettie walked off in front, talking about the birds. Liam and Daisy just dragged behind.

"Well... Elaine seems—" Liam begun before getting interrupted.

"Annoying. Awkward. Dresses like a witch." Daisy answered for him.

"I was going to say challenging, but if the shoe fits then that's fine by me." Liam said with a light laugh, "Is she serious about the rape whistle thing?"

"Sadly, yes." Daisy replied whilst rolling her eyes.

"You gotta remember though, it probably is safer." Liam pointed out; Daisy just shrugged slightly. "Do you really wear contacts, then?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah! Do you wanna see?"

"Uh, not really..."

"Don't be such a girl! Look, you can see it move across my eye!" Daisy said before moving the contact lens slightly.

"Daisy, that's disgusting." Liam said but couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"No, it's... Technically Scientific. Whatever."

"At least we don't have to do that stupid clue searching crap now."

"Nope, instead we have to go back to a field." Daisy pointed out, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Cheer up, it can't be that bad." Liam said to her, nudging her slightly.

"What makes you so sure?" Daisy asked, it sounded as almost if she didn't believe him.

"Well..." Liam trailed off, unsure of how to answer, "Because you make everything fun. Apart from being forced to go around finding all those clues, you somehow made it fun. I'd have probably walked off if I wasn't with you."

"Aw, there I am thinking you found me annoying... My boyfriend thinks I'm annoying sometimes. It's okay though because I just made him up and I also find him annoying... Apparently, he's hot though..." Daisy trailed off, pouting slightly. "Do I really make things fun?"

"Yeah, you do but—" Before Liam could continue, he was stopped by Daisy who was squealing and giving him a hug.

"Liam! That is so nice – no one has ever said that to me before! Oh my god, you've made my day. I'm sorry, but we're best friends now and you're never getting rid of me... Well, until I die which I hope isn't soon. If it is, I want it to be all CSI-eee because I've always wanted to investigate a death... Not my own though... Oh well! We're still best friends, you're not even getting out of it!"

Liam couldn't help but laugh lightly as she rambled on again and hugged her back, "I wouldn't have it any other way... Midge."

**I know how random and short this is.**

**Guess what? I've finished school! Until September which is when I go back to go into Sixth Form. My point is, updates should be a lot quicker now unless I'm updating other stories. I've started a new Waterloo Road story if anyone is interested. ^.^**

**Read and review? Because they get me all motivated for writing, which as we know I need a lot. I'll try and update ASAP.**


	6. The Cotswolds

**Due to having no social life, I have found a lot of free time to write and this is one of my favourite stories to write at the moment.**

**Just as a note, I may not include some characters as much as others. Out of Elm Tree, Liam, Frank and Rick are mains. Probably Tyler, Tee and a couple of others. I'll try and include the majority of them though.**

Everyone was back at the campsite; all sectioned off into their usual friendship groups again. This time, Liam and Frank had teamed up with The Brat Pack.

"We have to go home. I refuse to sleep in a tent," Aleah stubbornly commented.

"I don't mind sleeping in a tent if it's inside the house. Because, it's less safe outside. God knows who could be lurking around out here..." Daisy trailed off as she noticed the plastic bag Jordon had next to him, "Gordy... What's in there? Is that Dr Pepper!? AND MENTOS!?"

Jordon glanced down, before looking back at Daisy. "Oh yeah... I got you these at the local shops I found." He said cheerfully before throwing the Dr Pepper and Mentos to Daisy, who failed to catch them.

"We need a plan of action." Lauren simply pointed out.

Whilst everyone was planning how to get home, Daisy quite happily popped a load of Mentos into her mouth. She opened the bottle of Dr Pepper, Mentos still in her mouth, and started to pour the drink into her mouth.

"DAISY! What are you doing!?" Jordon quickly asked her, causing her to jump and spill some of the drink which had fizzed with the Mentos anyway. "What are you doing?"

"I was just... It's a challenge that GloZell... I was bored and... Nothing!" Apart from Jordon not looking amused, the others found it quite funny and ended up laughing. After Daisy finally ate the Mentos, she proposed and idea. "You know what guys; I know how to get us home. We eat all the food. They can't keep us here if we have no food."

"Local shops," Liam pointed out. Everyone sighed out of frustration.

"Okay, who's willing to let me break their leg? Or just an arm, maybe?" Lauren asked as she glanced around, getting no answer, "No? Okay then."

"Can everyone please gather around!?" A perky and awkward voice started shouting; Elaine. No one answered. "Can ever-"

Elaine was quickly interrupted by Gina, who is by far louder. "Everyone, hurry up and gather around!"

Just the sound of Gina's voice made everyone move from the places that they were – some faster than others. It was no Mike's turn to talk.

"Right, everyone, do you know where we are?" Mike asked, glancing at the kids.

Harry raised his hand, smiling. "A field."

"That's right, we are in a field, but I mean – what part of the country."

"I know this one!" Henry beamed, "We... Are in England."

"Well, yes, but what I mean is-"

"Mike, maybe we should just tell them." Tracy suggested to her colleague.

"Right..." Mike agreed with a slight yet awkward grin. "We... Are in the Cotswolds!" Everyone just looked blank. "Do you know what that means...? I guess not. We have put together a very fun week which consist of trips around the Cotswolds."

"Boring," Elektra expressed an opinion, "Trips around London would be better."

"We live in London..." Johnny trailed off.

"Exactly, duh-brain, meaning we could of stayed at home!" Elektra snapped.

"Elektra, Johnny, pack it in! Or you can stay here with Gina!" Mike warned the pair.

After explaining what would be happening, Mike got the kids into the buses in the arrangement which they travelled to the countryside in. They started their trip by going to Bourton on the Water for the rest of the day; the older ones started complaining more than less straight away and saying that they should be allowed to walk around on their own since it is supposed to be a fun trip. The supervising care workers gave in to the protests, providing that they stayed in groups and each had a way of contacting someone in an emergency.

Lauren walked along with the rest of the Brat Pack who were talking about missing their favourite TV programmes. Instead of joining in the conversation, she was texting.

"Lauren, who are you texting?" Jordon asked her.

"No one important..." Lauren quickly answered, trailing off. "I'm just popping to the loo, you lot go on ahead and I'll catch up."

As Lauren went off, the others wandered around for a while. After Lauren had been gone for almost half an hour, Aleah started panicking.

"Where is she? It doesn't take that long to pee. Oh lordy, what if she's been kidnapped? What if she's lost? What if she's hurt?"

"Aleah, chill!" Daisy insisted, shutting her up. "We'll just have to split up and look for her. We each have each others numbers and once one of us finds her, we call one another. Sound like a good plan?"

**Short again. Sorry.**

**I will try and make them longer but if I continued this I would more than likely end up finishing it in a completely random place. On the plus side, I am mainly focused on writing this and my Waterloo Road fanfiction Bittersweet which might mean more updates.**


	7. Secrets of the Past

"You cow, pick up the phone!" Daisy muttered as she ended the unanswered call on her phone. Since the group had split off, she had been walking around the small town whilst trying to get contact of Lauren – who didn't answer any of the calls or text. "Stupid imbecile..." As she took another step, not looking where she was going, she walked straight into someone.

"You alright, Midge? I could barely see you there, you know, because of how small you are." Liam said with a laugh.

Daisy did not look at all amused by his comment, "Oh, haha." She said sarcastically.

"Where's your group?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

"I don't care."

"Ladies first."

"Comfort before beauty."

"Just answer."

"Shoo."

"Fine!" Liam gave in, "My group sort of lost Rick."

"Cool story. Lauren wandered off. She went to the toilet and never came back..." Daisy shrugged slightly. "Well, it was nice seeing you... Bye!" She quickly said as she tried to walked past him, but he stopped her. "Excuse me, need I remind you that I carry a rape whistle!"

"Daisy, how long ago did Lauren wander off?" Liam asked her.

"About forty-five minutes ago, why?"

"Don't you think that it's a bit strange that Rick has disappeared since then?"

"Um... Nope. Now, I'm just going to leave because—"

"Daisy... You are very frustrating. Think about it; they've been getting closer for ever since we all met. What are the chances of them being together?"

"I guess you're right..." Daisy agreed, "Wanna team up with me to look for them?"

"You're not going to give me a choice, are you?" Liam guessed.

"No, I'm not. Come on!" Daisy insisted before tugging Liam by the hand and dragging him all over town. She wasn't even looking, she was walking along messing around on her phone.

"Dais, what are you doing?" Liam asked when he noticed that Daisy had took it upon herself to sit down at a nearby bench.

"Bare with," Daisy answered, almost blanking him.

Liam said beside her and looked at her phone, "What is that!?"

"Panda Run!" Daisy said with a smile, "It's like Temple Run but with a Panda and... Shit, I lost. That's your fault! Now Alfredo has fallen into... Well, he's fallen off the thing he runs on!"

"Why am I not surprised that you named the panda? I bet it's not nearly as good as Temple Run."

"It's actually pretty much the same only the panda's not being chased and... Well, it's a panda instead of a man."

"So, you know we're best friends now?" Liam said.

"Uh, yeah..." Daisy trailed off, wondering what he was getting at.

"Are you going to tell me why you're in care now?" Liam asked whilst glancing at her.

"That depends... Will you tell me?" Daisy asked as Liam nodded. "Well... See, my mother has always had arthritis. It wasn't that bad until my dad went to prison... But when I got to 8-years-old, it got worse. I looked after her and helped out until social services found out when I turned 11. That's when she got sent to a special care home and I got put into care."

"Why did your dad go to prison...?"

Daisy hesitated slightly, "He's... He's on the sex offender's list. It's actually a pretty long story but my... Birth wasn't exactly planned and it's what made my mum's arthritis worse. It's his entire fault that I'm in care. He's a dead end and I'm never going to forgive him for what he done. I was fine taking care of my mum and could have still been doing it now."

"You still get to see her though, right?"

"Used to. It's harder now we've moved to London. The care home's in Oxford and Elaine says that it's too hard to travel back there all the time. Anyway, how did you end up in care?"

"My parents just didn't want me." Liam shrugged.

"Don't you have any other family?"

"Not that I know of. Let's go and find Rick and Lauren before Mike and that lot find out."

They left where they were sitting to look for Rick and Lauren and Daisy came out with yet another random comment. "My first son shall be called Rallo."

"As in... Rallo from The Cleveland Show?" Liam asked, not at all surprised by her comment.

"Yes... The only problem is, I don't want kids." Daisy admitted with a slightly shrug.

"Why's that?" Liam wondered, guessing that it would make no sense.

"Well... It sounds painful and babies are okay until they're not cute and cuddly. They end up being little shits."

"You make a fair point."

"I think I'll just stick to dogs... Or cats. I don't know, I like both. Kittens are funny. Do you want to see a video of a kitten falling off a toilet seat? Well, that's tough luck. I'll call Lauren again." Daisy got out her phone, ringing Lauren's number once again. She stopped by the side of the shop as she heard the familiar ringtone. "Is that your phone?" She asked Liam who shook his head.

"Is that... Give Me Everything?"

"She set that ringtone for me," Daisy said with a nod. "I'll just ring it one more time to be certain..." As she did so, the song played again. She peered around the back of the shop and stared in shock. "Oh my god!" Daisy almost screamed as she took a picture.

"Daisy, what are you taking a picture of?" Liam asked as he walked over her, seeing that she took a photo of Rick and Lauren kissing. "I'm not exactly sure what to say or do..."

Lauren and Rick just looked awkwardly, "This... This is incredibly awkward. Being caught kissing a boy by your best friend. There is a feeling of fear, embarrassment... Primarily embarrassment." Lauren looked rather worried.

"So..." Daisy trailed off, "How, uh, how long has this been going on for?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Rick asked, backing her up.

"Well, I have a photo which I can share to my 1000 plus followers on Instagram and Twitter, which I'm sure Jordon and Aleah will be more than happy to share around and—"

"Daisy!" Lauren interrupted, "Don't tell anyone, okay? We're not ready yet."

"Aw, you're a 'we' couple already!" Daisy grinned.

"Liam, please take her away." Rick said.

"Yeah... No this is entertaining." Liam said with a light laugh.

"You know what, here's some advice. Don't have sex. Because you will get pregnant, and die."

There was an awkward silence, in which Lauren broke.

"Wait... You're with Liam an awful lot lately." Lauren pointed out.

"I was on my own. But then Liam walked into me—"

"She's lying, she walked into me."

"No, I am the victim here."

"You're not a—"

"I'm being personally victimised!"

"What a treasured item you are to the care home, Daisy." Rick said.

"Are objectifying me now? That is sexist!"

"Oh, come on, that's not sexist!" Liam cut in.

"No, it's ageist!" Lauren said which made no sense.

"No it's not." Liam said, rolling his eyes.

"You're right… It's racist! See, you lot are fancy dancy Londoners and we're Oxforders!" Daisy remarked.

"But, in all seriousness, we just teamed up to find you two." Liam said with a nod.

"You two are still together a lot lately." Rick pointed out.

"I'd like to say the same about you," Daisy defended.

"Yeah, Daisy, we just caught them in the act and you're not helping the argument here..." Liam trailed off.

"Maybe we should just leave..." Lauren suggested which was a relief for all of them.

After exploring the town, the kids all trudged back to the campsite for dinner. It seemed that the Brat Pack hadn't succeeded in convincing the cares worker to take them back home. The situation that Liam and Daisy had come across was not mentioned between either of them or Rick and Lauren.

As Daisy was walking over to the rest of the group, Liam ran up and stopped her. "Dais, wait."

Daisy turned around, raising an eyebrow slightly. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I was going to..." Liam trailed off, hesitating. "You know what, it doesn't matter."

**Things seem to be fitting in quite nicely now. Just wondering, when do you think Liam and Daisy should get together? I have a couple of options (unless you have better!)**

**- Liam keeps trying to ask her but doesn't do very well. Maybe she ends up finding out when Liam is texting Frank or someone and ends up sending it to her instead.**

**- They sort of have a brief encounter which, being Daisy, she hides and avoids him.**

**- They talk to each other in a couple of chapters and get together without any awkwardness.**


	8. You've Got A Text

"Everyone, get in the buses! Jordon, stop fussing with your hair!" Elaine was hopelessly yelling at the care kids who didn't seem at all bothered; anyone could see that she was getting frustrated as she stared waving her red clipboard around. "Daisy, for one minute, can't you put your phone in your pocket and leave it alone? Jack, put that stick down!"

They all started climbing into the buses with the usual arrangement. As soon as they were on the road and leaving the campsite, Jack asked the question that everyone had been wondering.

"Why are we going home?"

Elaine turned around in her seat, looking over at Daisy, Lauren and Jordon. "Well, Jack. Ask those three."

Everyone glanced towards them, which they didn't seem prepared to give leaving Aleah to answer for them. "Instead of sleeping in tents, those three decided to steal the keys, sleep in the bus and charge their phones."

"And... That's the reason that we're going home?" Carmen asked curiously.

"Yes!" Elektra cheered; her enthusiasm was shared by the other kids in the bus.

"See, this is why we shouldn't be grounded." Daisy pointed out, "Everyone wants to go home, you see. In the long run, there would have only been trouble and you should really be thanking us for preventing this trouble."

"You were the ones causing the trouble!" Elaine said in almost disbelief.

"Which you are now saved from!" Lauren cut in, rolling her eyes slightly. "Can we stop on the way back? I think I saw a dead horse yesterday and want to check..."

"No."

"Can we put the radio on?"

"No."

"Can we play charades?"

"No!" Elaine once again answered Lauren, who was ready to ask another question.

"How are you going to play charades when the bus is moving?" Rick asked although his tone was uncertain, not wanting to fully know the answer.

"Well, it's not like I'm driving." Lauren shrugged slightly.

"I know, let's play dares! Lauren, I dare you to kiss Rick!" Daisy quickly said with a cheeky smile. With no answer, she raised an eyebrow slightly. "No...? Okay."

They had been driving for about an hour and everyone was quiet; they were either listening to music through headphones, playing games or talking quietly amongst themselves.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,"_ Daisy begun to sing, _"Fire away, fire away,"_ she sung softly as Lauren joined in with her, harmonizing the song.

"_Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium."_

Finally, everyone got home. The kids were all happy to be home, especially the older ones. Elaine seemed to be the only care worker that was upset by the abandonment of the campsite. They all went to Applebury House for an early lunch. As soon as the door was unlocked, Daisy, Jordon, Jack, Tia and Jason all ran in.

"Rex!" Jason beamed, running over to the tank which the snake was kept.

"Phone charger!" Jordon ran over to a plug, plugging his phone charger into the wall.

"Food!" Jack shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

"TV!" Tia ran into the living room, placing herself on the couch as she switched the television was on.

No one heard Daisy. She had run straight upstairs. Whilst the care workers were preparing lunch together, everyone could hear thumping from the stairs. It was no surprise that Daisy was running down the stairs, holding a bunch of DVD's. "My baby's! Twilight, Harry Potter, Narnia, Once Upon A Time... The Vampire Diaries! I felt so lost without them..." Most of them just continued what they were doing as she continued to thump down the stairs.

"Why do you need all of those DVD's?" Liam asked as he walked up to her.

"Liam, these are not just DVD's. They are a very important part of my life. For example, each Narnia movie has me in tears and it is possible that I am in love with Peter and Caspian. Twilight and Harry Potter are two of my most favourite fandoms which I shall never hate. Both final movies make me cry, especially the fight – I believed that most of the Volturi died... And Jasper... And Carlisle..." Daisy paused for a moment before continuing, "Once Upon A Time and The Vampire Diaries... Where do I even start? I'm just a fangirl."

"No you're not!" Jordon shouted from where he was charging his phone, "You're a complete geek!"

"Well, you're a little cu—"

"Daisy!" Liam quickly interrupted, stopping her from getting into more trouble.

"Right... You're a fat cow, Jordon!" Daisy retorted, rewording her insult.

"LUNCH!" Gina called out.

"I'm taking my DVD's." Daisy said to Liam, knowing what he was going to say as she walked into the kitchen.

After lunch, Daisy went back up stairs with Lauren. Jordon was still sat on his phone, Elektra was fascinated with Rex whom she had somewhat a close bond with; Rick pulled Liam aside from everyone else for a couple of minutes.

"You haven't told anyone about me and Lauren, have you?" Rick asked.

Liam rolled his eyes slightly. "If I had, don't you think you would have found out by now?" He pointed out.

"Right..." Rick trailed off, realizing that Liam was correct and had a point. "So... You and Daisy."

"What about me and Daisy? There is no 'me and Daisy'? Well, there is. No, I mean. What I mean is—"

"Yeah, sure, sure..." Rick said with a slight smirk.

"What I mean, there is me and Daisy. Two different people..." Liam trailed off before continuing, "Very different. I have never met someone who can talk as much as her."

Rick patted Liam on the shoulder, "Alright, mate. Just drop me and Frank a text when you're ready to admit it. We know you two have something going on... So does Jordon but we'll let Daisy tell him. He's like the male version of her... It's scary." He said before walking off.

"GUYS!" Gina was once again shouting, "We're going home!"

The Elm Tree lot started walking out of the house. Liam saw Rick glancing at him and rolled his eyes as he gave in. He took out his phone and started typing.

A couple of minutes later, the Brat Pack were all in Daisy and Lauren's room watching one of Daisy's DVD's. The bleep of a phone interrupted the film; they all looked at Daisy due to it being her ringtone.

"Sorry, my bad." Daisy apologised as she reached for her phone, opening the text message.

'_Fine. I do like Daisy. But, there's nothing going on between us because it's clear that we are just friends and always will be. She said yesterday that we were bestfriends. Best of luck with Lauren, Rick. You actually got the girl.'_


	9. Teenage Emotions

**I totally forgot about the Instagram thing! Anyway, I won't be making a new one yet but if you follow ohsnapitzkirsty then I could post stuff from there. I also use my Twitter kirsty_stardust for fanfiction updates. Just let me know when you've followed and I'll start posting. **

"Why did Rick get a text but not me?" Frank asked Liam as they were walking up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "I _did _text you, I sent you the same text as Rick."

"You didn't, look," Frank said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, showing him the phone. "The last text I have from you is 'who ate all the chicken?'"

"Actually, who did eat all of the chicken?"

"Elektra but—"

"Wait, then who did the text send to?" Liam wondered, hesitating to get his phone out.

"I'll look," Rick offered as he ran up the stairs after overhearing the conversation. "Let's see then..." He trailed off, looking through Liam's phone. A smirk grew on his face when he he read the text. "This... Is a classic."

"Who did it send to?" Both Liam and Frank immediately asked.

"I'll give you a couple of clues. She's pale, awkward, small and possibly lives in her own little world." Rick described, laughing lightly.

"I was unaware that I have Tee's number—"

"It's Daisy!" Frank exclaimed, interrupting Liam.

Rick just nodded, "Yeah, sorry mate. Your text sent to Daisy... You might wanna do something about that before the whole street hears about it."

Liam paused for a moment. "She... Is going to kill me."

"Just talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand." Rick said with a slight shrug.

"No, you do not know Daisy. She will not understand. She will complain and then start going on about celebrities that mean nothing to me." Liam replied.

"Maybe someone else could talk to her..." Frank suggested.

"I don't think—" Rick begun to say before getting interrupted.

"Great! Thanks for offering, Rick." Liam said, patting him on the shoulder.

"But this will—"

"Okay, bye!" Frank said, giving him a nudge to leave.

"Good luck!"

Before Rick could even argue with them, he was being pushed out of the door which was then locked so he couldn't get back in. He trudged down the road to Applebury House. As he knocked on the door, Lee answered.

"Hello, Rick. What are you doing here?" Lee wondered curiously.

"Well..." Rick trailed off, "I wondered if I could see Daisy."

"Why?" Lee immediately asked, "What has she done now?"

"No, it's nothing like that... She just wanted me to show her some songs."

"Oh, yeah, right. Come in. Elaine should know where she is. You'll find her in the kitchen but be careful with what you say."

"Why's that?" Rick asked as he stepped into the house.

"One of the kids managed to die her hair bright pink when she was asleep. It's a mixture of different colours... Many of which are still to be discovered."

Rick walked into the kitchen to find Elaine, who now had multi-coloured hair. "Uh... Lee said I could speak to Daisy."

"Well, she's actually doing some chores right now but—"

"Really?" Rick raised an eyebrow slightly, looking out the window. "She's on the trampoline."

"What!?" Before anything else could be said, Elaine was staggering outside in her heels as Rick slowly followed. "DAISY ANNABELLE CARTWIGHT! You are supposed to be sweeping!"

"I am!" Daisy retorted defensively, holding up the broom. "I'm sweeping the trampoline because there are loads of leaves and mud on it!"

"The broom is for the ground!"

"Oh, Elaine. Why don't you take this broom and shove it right up your—"

"DAISY!" Elaine interrupted before she could say anything else. "Rick is here to see you."

"But w—"

"Ask him!" Elaine exclaimed before going back into the house.

"You know," Daisy begun as Rick walked over to her, jumping off the trampoline. "She has been in the biggest mood ever since we got back. I don't think this is very good care at all. I have the right mind to complain and get a nice social worker who will actually socialise with me."

"Well... You can tell me about that another time. Have you received a text recently?" Rick asked, trying not to let too much on.

"Well, I am a very popular person." Daisy said sarcastically, "Yeah, I have. It was from Liam."

"Oh... How about that... So, what did it say?"

"You know what it said." Daisy immediately said, crossing her arms. "Did Liam send you here?"

Rick paused for a moment. "Are you a freaky spy or just smart?"

"You're not the best at hiding something," Daisy pointed out. "Besides, considering Liam said something to you in the text and I received one, I worked out that it was meant for someone else. Then when you arrived, not long after the text had been sent, I figured you were here on behalf of him."

"Well... To be honest, I have no idea what to say."

"I get it. Liam's too much of a coward to confront me."

"Well, he said you won't understand and you'll just start banging on about celebrities. Oh, he also said that you'll complain."

"Really? He actually said that I complain?" Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Well... Sort of. No. Yeah... Not exactly... Not... Not in so many words." Rick stammered, "Did you know that you're quite intimidating?"

"Tell Liam I'm not speaking to him until he has the balls to talk to me himself. By that, I don't mean he sends me another text or Facebook message, I actually want him to talk to me."

"What if he texts you to ask if you two can meet up? Would that work or are you against that too?"

"Just tell him what I told you. If he knows me, he'll know what to do." Daisy rolled her eyes slightly, "Should I get Lauren for you?"

"I don't know... Are you going to take another picture of us?" Rick asked after a pause.

"That's insulting. I have better things to do such as watching attempting to play the guitar which, I fail at so I have to practice my songs without any instruments." Daisy said pretty quickly, "Anyway, remember to tell Liam what I said." She said before wandering into the house.


	10. Mean Girls 2-point-0

**I'll be using Twitter for updates on fanfictions at the moment. My IG is having issues. -.-**

**Since I have no sense of logic whatsoever, I have no idea what age kids leave care homes. I thought it would be 18 if they are in full time education but fools like me don't know this stuff so as far as I'm concerned, it's 18 when they're allowed to leave and live on their own. Plus, it will make the story easier. I guessed it was around 18 because that's when the law see's a teenager as an adult. **

The next morning at Applebury house, all of the kids were asleep. It was fairly early but the sun had risen a couple of hours ago – many of them stayed up late or just stayed in bed for a long time.

"House meeting!" Bouncer shouted to them all as he ran up the stairs. The twins, Jason and Heidi all emerged from their rooms. "Go and wait in the living room, guys." He said to them as they slowly walked down the stairs, half asleep. Harvey ran out of his room and past the kids that were walking down the stairs, narrowly missing running into Jason. "I said, HOUSE MEETING!" Bouncer repeated as he started to knock on the bedroom doors.

"I heard you the first time..." Tia complained as she walked past him, covering her ears.

Firstly, Bouncer knocked on Tom's door. "House meeting, wake up!" He waited until he could hear movement of someone getting out of bed to knock on Jordon's door. "HOUSE MEETING!" Bouncer once again shouted, walking to the girl's room. "Lauren, Daisy, get up!" He walked past Aleah's door, knocking loudly. "Aleah! Time to get up!" He rolled his eyes at the groans and complaints as the girls and Jordon walked down the stairs. There was just one more boy to wake up.

Jack.

Bouncer knocked on his door, "Come on mate, time to get up."

"No!" Jack refused.

"It's a house meeting, you can go back to bed after..."

"What's it about...?"

Bouncer paused for a moment, "Elaine's multi-coloured hair still hasn't gone..." He trailed off.

Jack slowly came out of his room, "I'm going back to bed after." He insisted as he and Bouncer went back down the stairs and into the living room.

"So, today," Elaine begun when everyone was settled. Her hair was covered with a hat as she clutched the blue clipboard closely to her body. "Today, as you may remember me telling you, we have a new boy joining us."

"Since when...?" Tia trailed off.

"I'll second that." Daisy agreed.

"I told you all about him a week ago. You know, when we were having dinner... Oh, never mind. Anyway, his name is Josh and he has just turned 16. I was-"

"Wait, 16?" Aleah interrupted, "Is he hot?"

"I'll second that." Daisy repeated.

Jordon glared at her, "Daisy, stop saying that and stop watch the Animals of Farthing Wood. You're too old for that now."

"Excuse me? The Animals of Farthing Wood is and emotional journey!" Daisy defended. "Saying that is like saying that we're too old to watch Disney!"

"Well, you probably are—"

"How dare you!" Lauren joined in, hitting Jordon's shoulder.

"Guys. I need—" Elaine tried to speak, not getting any attention at all.

"I'll second the statement which you just said, Lauren." Daisy agreed.

"Guys..."

"I told you to stop saying that!" Jordon exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Guys!"

"And I did, did you hear me say '_that_'?" Daisy retorted, smirking slightly after seeing the look on Jordon's face.

"GUYS!" Elaine suddenly screamed, getting everyone's attention.

"But, seriously Elaine, is he hot?" Aleah asked.

"Aleah, you know that's inappropriate for me to answer." Elaine rolled her eyes, "As I was saying, I was hoping that Jordon could keep him company and take care of him. You know, just help him settle in."

"Well, actually," Lauren started to say, "We like being a four."

"I don't know, I think we could do with another boy in our group." Jordon commented with a shrug. Everyone started to edge away, already sensing another argument.

"We have Rick for that." Lauren hissed at him.

"Of course you'd let Rick join because you're secretly going out with him!" Jordon retorted, gaining a load off 'oos'.

"How do you know!? Daisy, did you tell him?" Lauren asked, quickly looking at Daisy.

"Don't bring me into this. I've kept it a secret." Daisy said as she held her hands up in defence.

"She never told me," Jordon defended her statement, "I overheard you and Rick on the phone last night."

"We don't need another member of our group!"

"Then maybe we should lose one!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Well, I don't know what you're still doing here, Jordon."

"I'm not leaving, you are."

"No, you are."

"Both of you just shut up!" Jack started shouting at them.

Lauren stubbornly crossed her arms as she moved away from Jordon and sat with Daisy and Aleah, who just awkwardly sat there. "You can't sit with us!"

Jordon just stormed out of the room before Daisy spoke up, "I wish we could all get alone like we used to in middle school... I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy..."

"Right, so Lee will be here with—" Elaine was once again interrupted.

"That situation was so Mean Girls!" Lauren exclaimed, almost happily. "Jordon was way out of line. I mean, why should Caesar get to stop around like a giant whilst the rest of us try to not get smushed under his big feet? What's so great about Caesar anyway? Hmm? Brutus is just as cute as Caesar. People totally like Brutus just as much as they like Caesar. And when did it become okay for one person to be the boss of everybody, huh? Because that's not what Rome is about. We should all just totally stab Caesar!" She screeched before storming off too.

"I'm surprised she remembered that..." Tia trailed off.

"Lee will be here with Josh soon..." Elaine finally said, "Since Jordon is now in a mood, Daisy and Aleah will you please keep him company."

"Actually, I have something to do." Daisy shrugged slightly.

"I will!" Aleah said eagerly. "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow from the looks she got. "Everyone else is getting boyfriends and I'm not."

"Hey, I haven't either." Daisy pointed out. "I plan on marrying George Sampson... Or Nathan Sykes. Probably Nathan. George can be a summer romance."

"Alright then, let's have breakfast before Lee gets back." Elaine said in a somewhat stressed out tone.

After breakfast, most of the kids went off to play or to get dressed. Daisy and Aleah both went to get dressed; for Daisy, this meant listening to Lauren complain about Jordon.

"It's not like I'm saying he can't be friends with this guy, you know? I just meant he can't join our group because it's always been the four of us. Besides, five is an odd number and we don't want to be like... What's that book again? It doesn't matter. I just think that... We're better off as a four." Lauren rambled on to Daisy.

"Well, yeah..." Daisy trailed off as she looked into the mirror to curl her hair, "But, you never know. He might be really nice and we are his age."

"It's not just that though. Jordon is always trying to tell us what to do."

"Yeah, but that's just how Gordy is..."

"Like, earlier when he told you to stop saying 'I'll second that' and told you to stop watching Disney and other stuff. Just because he's the guy of the group doesn't mean he gets to boss us around. I'm more of a guy than him!"

"Don't say that to Rick, he might be freaked out."

"You know what I mean. Jordon is really feminine."

Hearing a car pull up, Daisy and Lauren immediately finished what they were doing and ran out of the room, colliding with Aleah.

"I'm answering the door!" Daisy announced as she quickly ran past them both, thumping down the stairs as she ran to the door, pushing past Bouncer on the way. Just as Lee got to the door, Daisy immediately opened it. "Oh my God, Lee! You missed it. Everything kicked off. Jordon and Lauren had a major argument and Mean Girls quotes were involved!"

"Alright, Daisy, you can tell me about it later. Let me and Josh get settled first." Lee said as he walked in with the newest member to Applebury house.

Aleah and Lauren finally came running down from where Daisy had left them, "Hi!" They both immediately said at the same time.

"I said hi first," Aleah complained before looking at Josh. "Hi, I'm Aleah. Don't worry about Lauren, she's just in a mood because of an argument with—"

"We've heard about that, thanks to Daisy." Lee said as he and Josh walked into the office, Aleah and Daisy following. Lauren headed out the door.

"Daisy, Aleah, out of the office!" Elaine said as she saw the two girls.

"You told us to keep Josh company!" Daisy defended.

"You have somewhere to be, I'll keep him company." Aleah said with a smile.

"Yes and it can wait." Daisy said, frowning slightly.

"Right..." Elaine trailed off, "Well, Josh. I'm Elaine, one of the social workers here and well, you've obviously met Lee. This is Bouncer, our chef who also used to be in care. And this is Aleah and Daisy, they're you're age."

"We used to be in a group of four, with Jordon and Lauren but because they fell out this morning I think we've broken up... That sounds wrong, I'm sorry. I'm still emotional from watching the Death and Life of Charlie St Cloud." Daisy somewhat awkwardly said.

Aleah just glanced at Daisy before rolling her eyes, "We'll show you to your room." They were about to leave with Lee and Bouncer, who carried the bags before Elaine stopped them.

"He will be sharing with Jordon," she told them as they walked off.

"You don't talk a lot," Daisy commented, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"That's because he hasn't been able to get a word in edge ways, Daisy." Bouncer said with a laugh.

"I do talk..." Josh trailed off.

"Aw, that's cool. So do you read like, Harry Potter and The Hunger Games?" Daisy asked curiously.

"I think those books are for geeks. Do you read them?"

Daisy frowned, "Yes... I do..."

"Well, you have to admit, Daisy. You are a bit of a geek." Aleah said, "She can be crazy sometimes. You don't have to worry about her," she told him as they walked into Jordon's room.

"Hey, Gordy. This is Josh, you're new roommate." Daisy said as she sat down, glancing at her phone. "Oh snap. I have to go. Apologies but this is kinda important. Toodle-pip," she said before running out of the room.

As she walked down the road, she found Liam waiting. "Right so, this better be quick because there's a new boy... Elaine has given me and Aleah the honour of helping him settle in."

"Hello to you too," Liam commented.

"Rude." Daisy simply said, "You were the one that wanted to meet because of your text that you sent... Even though it was for Frank."

"Yeah... About that. I'm not good with feelings and—"

"I figured that out when you sent Rick over to talk to me. Why couldn't you just tell me? I'm a very understanding person."

"No, you'd start making random comments."

"You are really not doing yourself any favours here."

"I'm sorry, alright? For everything that I've said wrong."

Daisy just nodded.

"And, I do honestly really like you. Even if you can be slightly crazy but, you can also be fun... And funny. Especially the pranks that you end up playing. So, did you want to go out sometime?"

"Well, actually, I don't like going out. Because I sometimes believe that I'm anti-social. I think that relationships should just be like, 'hey, wanna date?' Then the other person's like, 'sure, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now.'..."

"Then do you want to be my girlfriend...?"

"Hold on, I feel like I should consult Lauren because I'm bad at decision making. Actually, she never consulted me... Honestly, I don't know. I don't want it to ruin our friendship."

"What if I said it won't ruin our friendship?"

"Then, I'd say..."

**I'm leaving a bit of a cliff-hanger because I'm tired and terrible at this sort of stuff. What do you think Daisy's answer should be? E.g. that they should stay friends just to make sure nothing goes wrong in the friendship or something like this, take things slow etc. **


	11. Burger Diving

**Thanks for the feedback. Now I know that they leave when they are 16 so I'll probably edit that chapter (when I get round to it) but at the moment I'm just having it as they can stay until they're 18 and leave between 16-18.**

**In addition, I'm glad that people are liking the story and I hope you also like the new cover photo I made to go with it. Shannon Flynn is who I would probably imagine Daisy as because most of the description fits and I've been a fan of her since Waterloo Road. **

"_Then, I'd say..."_

"Yes... But it's totally your fault if you ruin this friendship." Daisy insisted, smiling slightly. "Hey, have you seen Lauren? She left earlier and didn't tell anyone where she was going."

"She went to see Rick." Liam told her, "She didn't look to happy."

"That's because she's not. Her and Jordon got into this big argument and had a _major _fall out. It was all because Jord said it would be nice for Josh to join our group because he's the only boy. Then, Lauren said that we're fine just being a four and don't need anyone else. It's always been like that, you know? Just us four, we've always been there for each other. Through thick and thin. Anyway, they started arguing and Lauren compared him to that Caesar guy from Rome. Oh, and it turns out that Jordon knew all about her and Rick and pretty much told everyone." Daisy explained with a slight shrug.

"And... You're on Lauren's side?" Liam asked after he summed it up. Or at least tried to.

"I'm staying out of it. And so should you. These things never end well. I'm fairly sure that whoever's involved might get hit by a bus." Daisy nodded and noticed Liam's confused look. "Oh yeah, there was a lot of Mean Girl quotes... One of which came from me." She admitted.

"So, do you want to do something today?" Liam asked as he changed the subject.

"Sure – like what?" Daisy asked with a smile.

"Have you ever been burger diving?" Liam asked her with a slight smirk.

"What's that?" Daisy looked curious, yet somewhat scared of what 'burger diving' was.

"You'll see," Liam reassured.

Daisy paused for a moment, probably to think. "Fine... But Lauren and Rick can come and I need to get ready."

"You are ready..." Liam pointed out, his voice trailing off.

"Actually, this is my pyjama top... Yeah, my Minnie Mouse top is being ironed and well... It sort of goes with these shorts so I just left this on whilst I was waiting." Daisy somewhat explained, "Do you want to go and get Lauren and Rick whilst I go and change?"

"You're not going to give me a choice in the matter, are you?" But before he could even get an answer, Daisy was already walking towards her care home. He could have just text Rick and went with her, but decided to just go and get them.

Just as Daisy was going to leave the house after getting changed – once again – she was stopped my Elaine who was clutching a brown envelope. "Daisy, before I leave, there's this letter for you—"

"Letter? No one ever sends me letters. Well, except the Inside Soap and that's because I send letter's to them," Daisy said with a shrug as she pushed past Elaine. "I'll read it later." She simply said, walking out the door.

Elaine started to wave the letter around, "Wait, Daisy, I really think we need to—"

"I'll read it later!" Daisy exclaimed as she ran over to the gate. She quickly unlocked it before running out, quickly escaping Elaine. She was walking over to Elm Tree when Liam, Frank, Rick and Lauren came out.

"DAISY!" They could all hear Elaine screech from the driveway of Applebury House.

Daisy smiled innocently at the confused looks she got, "Well... I think we should just go before she turns into a dragon or something. Ooh... That would be so awesome!"

Whilst Lauren, Rick and Frank walked off in front, Liam and Daisy walked behind them as they all headed into town.

"So, what have you done now, Midge?" Liam asked with a slight smirk, assuming that she had caused more trouble.

"Woah, woah, woah, waoh... Woah. I have not done anything. Elaine just happens to love me which, can you really blame her for?" Daisy pointed out with a slight shrug.

"If you didn't do anything, then why is she screaming at you?" Liam asked, rephrasing his question.

"She wants me to read a letter that someone sent me. But, I'm like, who would send me a letter? No one." Daisy nodded.

"Surely if no one ever sends you a letter it's got to be important." Liam pointed out, failing to encourage her to open the letter that Elaine had because after all, this was Daisy.

"Probably. It can wait. So, are you going to tell me what 'burger diving' is yet?" Daisy asked with a slight smile.

"A cute little smile isn't going to get me to tell you. Midge." Liam replied with a light laugh.

"But... But.." Daisy stammered, surprisingly lost for words. "What if it involves... Someone dying?"

"Right, are you going to trust me or not?" Liam asked her.

Daisy took a long yet dramatic pause before nodding. "Yeah but, you're taking me to KFC one day... I just like KFC."

As soon as they got to the shopping centre, Lauren and Daisy waited together was they watched the boys. Both of the girls immediately started squealing.

"Why are you in a bin?"

"That is disgusting!"

"It could have lice!"

"Lauren, it's a bin, it won't have lice." Rick pointed out to her.

"Maggots, then." Daisy added.

"I'm not eating out of a bin! If I wanted to do that, I'd eat the crap Elaine cooks." Lauren complained.

"We're not actually eating from a bin..." Frank trailed off. Both of the girls looked quite confused.

"Watch and learn," Liam said with his trade mark smirk.

The boys stood around for a while before choosing their victim; a businessman who seemed to be in quite a rush. They started to walk towards him, Frank in front with a box of old chips and burger they fished out of the bin. Frank walked into the man, dropping the chips on the floor. All three of them faked looking upset and complained. The man muttered something to them and gave Rick a £20 note.

They walked back over to the girls, all looking pleased with themselves.

"That's what burger diving is?" Daisy summed up, "Weird. I'd call that stealing."

"Hey, we need to be fed and the carers won't give us money." Liam pointed out as he put his arm around Daisy, "Mike ended up docking off all of my allowance."

"Elaine done that to me to!" Daisy complained.

"Yeah... But, Daisy, you did break the window." Lauren slowly pointed out.

Liam couldn't help but laugh, "You broke a window? How?"

"She threw a brick—" Lauren begun but Daisy immediately interrupted her.

"No! I was aiming the brick at the target – it's the wall with a picture of Elaine stuck to it – and it decided to fly in a different direction, go through the window and almost hit real Elaine..." Daisy trailed off then nodded.

"Are you like, passive aggressive or something?" Rick asked her, which she didn't seem to pleased about.

"Maybe we should just go and get food?" Frank suggested. They all agreed and went off to get lunch.

**Yay! Finally updated. On that note, I have made a fanfiction to show how each child of Applebury House got into care. At the moment, it is simply called 'Applebury House Care Home' until I can come up with a decent name. (:**


	12. Suspicious

They had been walking around the shopping centre for about an hour now and things didn't go to well. It started when Daisy insisted that they all go to KFC, which was fine. It was when they left that Liam, Daisy and Lauren ended up losing Rick and Frank. The boys wanted to go to Sports Direct, which Lauren then voiced her opinion on hating sports and not wanting to go there. Daisy started whining about going to Waterstone's to see if there was any books she needed. Lauren managed to join in with Daisy on the topic of books and started saying that Liam should read more. From that moment, Frank and Rick made their escape without any of them knowing.

"I just don't understand how we lost them..." Lauren trailed off as her, Daisy and Liam walked past the various shops.

"Well... We were talking about books. That reminds me, does anyone else think that The Hunger Games and Harry Potter books are for geeks?" Daisy asked, recalling the new kid – Josh – stating that the books were for geeks.

"No but you just make it geeky." Lauren nodded as she smiled.

"I don't read them. Do I look like the type of person to actually read a book?" Liam pointed out.

Daisy just rolled her eyes, "I think it would benefit you if you read a book. Harry Potter is an emotional journey, you know? So is The Hunger Games... RIP tributes." She quickly added.

"How will Harry Potter or The Hunger Games benefit me?" Liam asked, which he then soon regretted because both of the girls started complaining.

"Oh my god!" Daisy exclaimed dramatically.

"How can you even say that?" Lauren wondered, shaking her head slightly.

"Harry Potter taught me to never judge a mean teacher! You never know, he could be really nice and in love with your mother... Which is why he hates you and then, when he dies, it feels like a part of you died with him." Daisy explained with a sniff. "And Draco Malfoy is possibly a... Evil Wizard Ferret... Sex God!"

"The Hunger Games taught me that because I'm from a rich company doesn't mean I'm any better than someone from a poorer country." Lauren said, rather proudly.

"And it also taught me that family comes first. Like Katniss takes Prim's place in The Hunger Games – that kids is the true love of two sisters. It's loyalty." Daisy simply nodded.

"I learnt from Harry Potter that you're never alone. There's always someone out there. And, most importantly..." Lauren took a deep breath, _"It's our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."_

Daisy smiled with a nod, "Good work on fitting in the Dumbledore quote. Let's not forget that love is more powerful then people think. Snape's love for Lily, her love for Harry, Harry's love for Ginny, Hagrid's love for Butt-beak... Voldermort's love for the desire to kill Harry. Okay... I should have stopped at Lily's love for Harry."

"All I asked is how these books will benefit me and I get a whole essay on what these books have taught you." Liam interrupted before Lauren could started quoting anymore books.

"I like to see it as encouragement, you know?" Daisy insisted with a small smirk. "Perhaps we should be looking for Rick and Frank."

"Maybe, but they can look after themselves." Lauren pointed out, "I'm bored. Maybe I should find Rick... Do you guys think—what is Aleah doing over there? With that Josh kid?" She said, pointing over to the escalator where Josh and Aleah were stood.

"Quick, let's run and—" Daisy begun before Lauren interrupted.

"ALEAH!" Lauren started screeching whilst running over to her friend. "What are you doing here!? This is such a surprise!"

"Shall we just leave her?" Liam asked, glancing at Daisy.

"Liam, just look at Lauren. Does she look like she can be left alone? If I'm careful, I can dump her on them two... I also want to know what Aleah is doing here." Daisy nodded. They both walked over and Daisy immediately started talking, "Aleah, why are you dragging the new kid everywhere? He might want to settle in at home, you know?"

"Elaine told me to ask Josh to come with me... She also asked me to tell you to answer your phone." Aleah said, rolling her eyes slightly.

Daisy frowned slightly, "I had to put my phone on silence because of her. Rude, isn't it. Fine, I'll call her back." She didn't put any effort into getting her phone out and calling Elaine. "Elaine, guess what? I went to KFC and like I've been telling you for ages, it is better than McDonald's so in your face!"

"Daisy, I can't talk right now, I'm in the middle of a meeting." Elaine answered, which made Daisy look rather confused.

"If you're busy then why did you answer your phone? Why are you so obsessed with me?" Daisy questioned before hanging up. "Done. By the way, Josh, Liam said that Harry Potter and The Hunger Games are not for geeks."

"I never said that..." Liam trailed off, shaking his head slightly.

"Fine but you know I'm right," Daisy shrugged slightly then smiled innocently. "Guys, Josh isn't talking again."

"Daisy, he's standing right there." Lauren pointed out with a look of disbelief.

"Well, I know that. I'm not blind!" Daisy said stubbornly.

"I do talk... It's just that you and Lauren are sort of scary." Josh admitted, which made Aleah and Liam laugh.

"Scary!?" Lauren crossed her arms.

"What?" Daisy whined, looking shocked about the comment.

"Well, you've gotta admit, babe... You can be a bit scary." Liam said, smirking slightly.

"Look, I'll prove I'm not scary. Hi, I'm Lauren. We never met earlier because Jordon was a jerk, so I went to see my boyfriend who we've managed to lose along with Liam's best friend. This is Liam and apparently him and Daisy are going out now but... I'm also 15." Lauren nodded.

"I think Zac Efron is a sex god..." Daisy nodded, smiling too sweetly.

"How about you try having a normal conversation later?" Aleah said, rolling her eyes at the pair. "Look, we have to go—"

"Hey, Lauren. Maybe Aleah will help you find Rick, then you can introduce him to Rick! Okay, love you, bye, don't do anything I wouldn't!" Daisy interrupted, giving her and Liam enough time to make a quick escape. "I'm not the only one that thinks Josh is weird, right?"

"You probably are. You've only just met him."

"That makes no difference... I have a theory. You know he's really quiet, right? Well, I have reasons to believe that it's because he has something to hide. It makes sense."

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is you still don't know anything about him."

"So... You're saying that because I don't know much about him... He could be a serial killer!"

"No. That is definitely not what I'm saying."

"Oh, come on. Help me find out why he's weird. It will be fun! 3, 2, 1, I'm doing it on my own now... Am I really scary?" Daisy wondered.

"Of course not, babe. I was only kidding," Liam said with honesty.

"Yeah but, I don't think Josh was kidding." Daisy pointed out, shrugging slightly.

"Just don't let it get to you. His opinion means nothing compared to everyone else. You know you're amazing." Liam insisted.

"Hm... Yeah, I suppose. I have an idea, you can give me a piggy back home." Daisy nodded, grinning innocently.

"I'm not giving you a piggy back from here all the way home. I'll give you a piggy back from the gate to the house." Liam paused for a moment, "You're not scary... Just quite demanding."


	13. The Letter

**I feel like this fanfiction needs a bit more entertainment then just fillers or teenage dramas and I have a storyline I've been thinking about for a while. Having quite a while to think and expand has made me want to include it, especially since I could build a possible sequel off of it.**

It was Saturday morning and like no other morning at Applebury, it was noisy. The younger kids were arguing over what to watch on TV whilst Daisy and Jordon were in the kitchen, arguing over who would have the last Oreo.

"I wanted it first!" Daisy whined, snatching the Oreo away.

"You're always eating the Oreos!" Jordon pointed out, snatching it back.

"Are they always like this?" Josh asked Aleah who was standing with Lauren, Jack and Tia. They were all watching Daisy and Jordon snatching the Oreo bar off of each other.

"All the time." Aleah nodded, laughing lightly at the scene.

"Why don't they just share it?" Josh then asked.

"Because someone with sense would know how to do something like that," Tia pointed out before pointing at the pair. "Do they look like they have sense?"

Upon hearing all of the noise, Elaine walked in just as the Oreo flew out of Daisy's hand. It soared through the air and smashed straight into Elaine's face. Daisy and Jordon stared in shock before laughing, as did the others.

"Daisy! Jordon!" Elaine screeched, throwing the snack into the bin. "I'll have to deal with you both later. But right now, Daisy, you still haven't read that letter!"

"I know, but—"

"No 'buts'! It's really important." Elaine insisted, turning around and walking into the direction of her office. Daisy just rolled her eyes and followed.

When they got into the office, Elaine had the usual sympathetic grin plastered on her face as Lee, who was also in the office, handed Daisy the letter. She took the letter and opened it, frowning slightly at the both of them before reading it.

'_Dear, Daisy._

_As I am writing this, I am sat with your mother who I have not seen in a long time. I was quite surprised to find her in the care home where I'm investigating. I was also surprised to find out that she had a daughter who is in care. Before I tell you who I am, she wants you to know that she's sorry for lying and it was always for your own safety._

_Tony is not your father. I am. It's complicated but, if you'll allow it, I'd love to meet you and explain everything. With or without your mum, I don't mind._

_This probably isn't the best way to tell you. If I could tell you in person, I would. Considering we don't know each other, the care workers would never allow it. Letters on the other hand – that's allowed._

_I guess what the whole point is here is that I really want to meet you and talk to you. Even if you never want to see me again, at least allow me and your mum explain in person._

_From,_

_Sam Parkinson._'

"Oh..." Daisy trailed off after reading it.

"We understand that it is a lot to take in," Lee begun before Elaine could say anything. He knew it was easier that way since Daisy – and many of the other kids – opened up to him and Bouncer a lot more than Elaine. "But, we'll give you time to think."

Daisy paused for a moment, "No, I'm fine... I think I want to talk to Lauren. She's always been there for me." She nodded before quickly leaving. No surprise, Lauren was stood outside.

"What is it about, then?" Lauren immediately asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Daisy glanced around, "I'll tell you upstairs."

They both went upstairs into their room and sat down on the beds. Daisy showed Lauren the letter, who looked at the paper in astonishment.

"And you're not annoyed about this?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I don't know," Daisy said with honesty, "I'm glad that the jerk face isn't my biological father. Of course, I'm curious as to why I never knew him or even about him. If I visit, I can find out. But, I don't want to wait. This is where you come into it. See, on Saturday's visits are available all day at the care home, right? We could get the train to Oxford, talk to my mum and if possible, dad and then we can stay with you Grandma! Genius, right?"

"What about Elaine? She'll notice we're gone." Lauren pointed out.

"I'll say we're going shopping or something. She won't be concerned until later on. From that time, trains might be out of the question meaning they'd have to drive. That will take longer." Daisy smirked slightly, looking proud of herself. "We'll head back in the morning. You want to see your Gran, right?"

Lauren nodded and agreed to help Daisy. The girls packed a few things that they would need in their bags. Once they had packed extra clothes, money and a phone charger each they ran down the stairs.

"We're going out!" Daisy quickly said, heading towards the door. "Don't eat my yoghurt!"

"Tennis practice, won't be back until late, love you, bye!" Lauren added as they walked out the door.

"Really, Lauren?" Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow as they walked towards the gate together, "'Love you'? Anyway," she continued, glancing down at her phone, "we can catch a train in the next hour, it will take us straight to Oxford."

"Do you think... Should we tell Rick and Liam that we're going to Oxford for a while?" Lauren wondered.

"We could... What if they grass on us?" Daisy pointed out.

"Then we kick them in the balls," Lauren simply said. Daisy just nodded as they ran over to the Dumping Ground. Lauren knocked on the door and Tyler answered.

"Hold on," Tyler said as he turned around and started shouting. "Rick! Liam! Your girlfriends are here! Shall I tell them you're not here!?"

"Tyler, we can hear you..." Daisy muttered, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I know... I was just... Testing your hearing," Tyler said, making up an excuse.

"Even though you were shouting at the top of your voice?" Lauren raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You know what, I'm starting to think a text wouldn't have hurt." Daisy commented with a shrug as Liam and Rick came to the door.

"So... We're going away until tomorrow," Lauren begun, taking a pause, "And it wouldn't kill you if you covered for us."

"Hold on, where are you even going?" Liam asked on behalf of him and Rick,

"Oxford." Daisy answered without adding in anything else.

"Why?" Rick then asked.

"To see my dad." Daisy replied with a nod. "And my mum and Lauren's Gran."

"Wait... Daisy, you hate your dad and he's in prison." Liam pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Turns out he's not my real dad. I have a letter from my now real one and I want to meet him now so him and my mum can explain everything... I don't wanna sound rude, but if we don't leave now-ish, we might miss the train and—"

"Oh my God! Do you guys wanna come? Rick, you can meet my Grandma, she's amazing!" Lauren interrupted with the hugest grin.

"What!? No, this is—"

"Yeah, alright then." Rick said after seeing Daisy's reaction. "Let me just grab my coat," He said before walking off.

"I'm guessing that you'll be coming as well," Daisy said to Liam.

"Only to make sure you're safe—"

"I'm not being rude, but I am very capable of looking after myself." Daisy insisted, nodding. "Okay but, you can't come and see my mum with me, okay? You're only allowed two visitors as it is and this is something I need to talk about with her on my own."

Rick came back with both his and Liam's jacket. "I hope you've planned this out," he said to the girls as they started walking out of the driveway.

"Duh. Basically, once we get to Oxford I will probably get food... Anyway, Lauren and I will go and visit my mum and possibly my biological dad whilst you two... Do whatever. Then, I think I might see what they have in Primark. _Might. _Then, we'll visit Lauren's Gran and stay there for the night – sorted!" Daisy nodded.

"Wait..." Lauren trailed off, "Gran won't have enough room for all of us. There's her bed and another, which me and Daisy would have slept on."

"Dudes, you've ruined my plans!" Daisy complained, pouting slightly.

"We ruined your plans? Daisy, let me point something out to you here." Liam begun, "When Mike and Elaine realise that we won't be back tonight, they will be out looking. Since you're randomly wandering off after getting a letter from your dad, who is presumably in Oxford, someone will work out where you've gone. Once they get there, they will go straight to relatives – your mum and Lauren's Gran." He explained.

"Ah..." Daisy trailed off.

"Didn't you think about that to start off with?" Rick asked, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Ooh! I have an idea! Why don't we just catch the latest train back? Surely we'll have enough time." Lauren said, even though she didn't think her idea was that strong though. "Or... We could try and check into a hotel."

"I have an idea, let's decide when we get there because, you know, train to catch. Sorta cut short for time here." Daisy said, pushing at the idea to get a move on.

"Dais, stop worrying, we have enough time." Liam insisted.

"What hotel would let a couple of teenagers stay in a room?" Rick asked, waiting for Lauren to answer since it was her suggestion.

"I'm an actress, Rick. This will work." Lauren insisted. Whether it would work or not, they just had to hope it would.


	14. Bottling Things Up

**I updated 'Applebury House Care Home'. Lauren's story is now up and may help understand this chapter.**

**If it helps with anyone who is finding it hard to understand Daisy, she tends to bottle up her feelings and hide them behind... Let's say her craziness. She will sometimes speak to Lauren, Aleah and Jordon about things but they would usually be small things. The other person that she confides in about everything is her mum, who she rarely sees. Also, being the age she is and also her personality, she just doesn't know what she should do. If there's any confusion, don't be afraid to PM me. I can explain most things if necessary. **

They all arrived at the train station and were just about to board the train. Daisy was still giving everyone orders, "We won't have enough time! Oh my God, what if we have to stand? I don't want to sit in the quiet zone either... I can't be quiet!" She panicked, over-reacting as usual.

"Daisy, will you just please shut up for one minute? You're driving me up the wall!" Rick exclaimed, rolling his eyes slightly whilst Liam just laughed at him. "We'll make sure we don't sit in a quiet zone, alright? As long as you promise to maybe... Limit yourself to 25 words."

"For the whole trip?" Daisy asked.

"No, every time you're with me or in the same room as me." Rick insisted whilst him and Liam went ahead.

Daisy just frowned as she turned around to tell Lauren to hurry up. Lauren had stopped in her footsteps, "Lauren, what's wrong?" Daisy immediately asked, noticing the look on Lauren's face.

"I can't... I thought I could but... It's bringing back the memory. The memory that I got out with a couple of cuts and bruises and they... They died." Lauren said as her voice broke ever so slightly.

"Oh my God. I didn't think about how much this would hurt you. You don't have to come," Daisy said as she pulled Lauren into a hug.

"No... I wanna see my Gran. It will do me good." Lauren insisted as they both begun to walk over to the train.

"Daisy, if you—"

"Shut up, Rick!" Daisy almost screeched at him before turning back to talking to Lauren. "Look, our pasts are going to haunt us for... What might be, forever. But, we can't let that stop us. This train will be fine. You have me, Rick and even Liam. We'll all be here." She told Lauren as they got onto the train.

"What was that about?" Liam asked as Daisy sat beside him whereas Lauren sat next to Rick, who was sitting in the opposite seats.

"Um..." Daisy trailed off, "Just... It's something personal. It doesn't matter, I mean, we're on the train now. Hey, do you think they have Pop Tarts here?"

"I... Honestly don't know. Why don't you ask?" Liam suggested.

"Um, nope. No can do. I don't like talking to strangers." Daisy said whilst shaking her head. Rick just gave her an odd look and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"No... Of course you don't..." Liam trailed off, decided to not ask anything about that. Ever. "You are sure that you want to do this, right?"

Daisy nodded, although she didn't look too confident. "Yeah... Of course I do."

"It's just, you only read the letter not long ago and you already want to meet him." Liam pointed out to her.

"I know... It's just that I'd rather get this over and done with, you know? If I wait and arrange it with Elaine, then one of the care workers will come. I don't want that to happen. I want to meet him on my own and I don't want to wait. See, if I wait Elaine will just be trying to 'make me feel better', even if I'm fine." Daisy explained, shrugging slightly. "Then, if he doesn't like me, it's over and done with."

"Are you being serious? He's going to love you, Midge. He was the one that bothered to send the letter." Liam pointed out and put an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "He'll love you, trust me."

"Ugh, fine. At least I get to see my mum out of this trip." Daisy pointed out, shrugging slightly. "Let's just not talk about it."

"Hold on... How do you know that he'll even be there?" Liam questioned.

"I don't," Daisy admitted, "But, my mum will know where he works. I've told you this before, I'm always one step ahead. You should listen, Liam."

"With the amount you talk, it's hard to remember everything that you say." Liam paused for a moment, "Good thinking, though. There's Rick thinking you hadn't panned this thing out properly."

"As you can see, I did. Do I look like an unorganised person?" Daisy asked, pausing for a moment. "Going back to that Pop Tart question, can someone see if they have them? I really want a Pop Tart."

"A Pop Tart does sound good right now..." Lauren agreed, trailing off for a moment. "Rick and I will go and look. Make sure that no bus wankers sit in our seats, okay?" She said as she got up out the seat, dragging Rick with her.

"Wouldn't it be 'train wankers'"? Rick asked as they walked off down the train.

Daisy watched as they walked away then turned to Liam. "You won't tell Rick anything I tell you, right?" She asked.

"Of course not..." Liam trailed off.

Daisy glanced around for a moment, "So... Now Rick and Lauren are gone, maybe I can tell you something that I didn't want to tell Lauren. Only because she sucks at advice giving. I'm scared..." She admitted.

"What do you mean your scared? If it's about spiders, I can assure you—"

"No, Liam. Just listen. It's not about spiders. It's about the letter..." Daisy paused for a moment, taking somewhat of a deep breath, "See, I didn't know how to react when I got it. In a way, I should be glad, right? The fool I grew up thinking was my dad isn't actually him... But he was still there throughout most of my childhood and he cared for me, you know? He cared a lot, or at least I think he did. My point is, to me he will always be my dad and I'm always going to love him. I know what he did was wrong and I know that there was a possibility that it could have happened to me, but it's not like I can just forget about him."

"Of course you're going to feel like that. Daisy, you should have come to me earlier. You don't have to go through with this."

"That's not what... I want to meet him, I do. And, I know that it might be taking this really fast. If I stay at home, Elaine will be trying to get me to talk to her about it. I don't want to talk to her about it. Then, about... Sam. I'm not worried that he won't like me. Actually, I couldn't care less if he liked me or not," Daisy said, a small frown forming on her face. "I guess I just thought that the sooner I meet him, the sooner I can get rid of these feelings. Especially since everything will be explained."

"Well, describe these feelings."

"I... Don't exactly know. I'm not upset and I'm not angry. I'm obviously shocked and it is a lot to take it. It wasn't at first but as we get closer to Oxford, it's slowly hitting me even more. Maybe I'll know what I feel after I've spoken to him and my mum?" Daisy wondered, managing to hold back any tears.

Liam paused for a moment, "Do you want my advice?" Daisy just nodded, "Right, you may not want to do this. Take your time to meet him, wait for it to settle it. It can still all be explained to you but, maybe just by your mum. And, you might not like this suggestion, but what about talking to Elaine about arranging a visit to see your dad. The one you grew up with. He might be able to help you out too."

"Won't Lauren and Rick be annoyed with me dragging them all the way out here?" Daisy pointed out.

"Don't worry about them. She'll be seeing her Gran anyway, right?" Liam pointed out.

Daisy nodded as she noticed Rick and Lauren slowly making their way back. "Thanks, Liam. I really needed that talk. I think I might leave meeting him today. Like you said, I need to let it settle in take my time."

"So, we couldn't find any Pop Tarts," Rick begun as he and Lauren sat back down."But, we did find muffins." He said, putting them onto the train table.

Lauren happily took one and begun munching on it. Daisy stared for a moment, picking one up. "A savoury muffin? Life is full of enough disappointments, Rick! A savoury muffin!? I don't know who you are anymore!" She said, somewhat dramatically but started eating it all the same.

"This should help our boredom for the next..." Rick paused for a moment and looked at his watch, "45 minutes."


	15. Truth Be Told

They all arrived in Oxford after a short journey on the train. Most of the time, complaints were made by Rick about Daisy talking 'too much'. They had left the train station and were now in the town centre, trying to work out a organised plan for the day.

"I'm just saying, Rick you're just extra baggage for us to carry," Daisy said with a serious tone as she ignored the confusion on Rick's face. "You just had to buy chocolate at the train station, didn't you?"

"I said I was sorry..." Rick trailed off.

"I have an idea!" Lauren beamed, preventing another argument. "For some reason, you two argue like this is The Only Way Is Essex 2.0. So, Rick comes with me and Daisy goes with Liam."

"No, that won't work because I'm going to see my mum." Daisy pointed out.

"Yeah..." Lauren paused for a moment, "And I'm going to see my Gran."

"Why is that even relevant?" Daisy wondered, shrugging slightly.

"I want Rick to meet my Gran..." Lauren said, somewhat innocently.

"I don't... Still not relevant to me seeing my mum. How about, I go by myself?" Daisy suggested.

"What am I going to do then?" Liam cut in before anyone could agree to this.

"Um..." Daisy trailed off, looking at Rick and Lauren for an answer.

"You could go to KFC." Rick suggested; Lauren agreed with a nod.

"Hold on," Daisy quickly interrupted, "If you're going to KFC, you're taking me with you... Or you could at least bring me back food. And loads of it, I want more chicken than you."

"Then it's settled." Rick said with a grin as he slowly started moving away, tugging on Lauren's arm. "Daisy, you'll go and see your mum whilst Liam goes to KFC."

"But, Lauren—" Daisy begun to say.

"Such fun!" Lauren replied enthusiastically.

"We should—" Daisy tried to explain.

"Such fun!" Lauren continued to say, walking away with Rick.

"I was just going to suggest that we arrange to meet back up... Oh well, if we leave them here then it's their own fault. So... Are you going to come with me or not?" Daisy asked as her and Liam begun to walk in the opposite direction to Lauren and Rick.

"I thought you wanted to go alone." Liam pointed out, looking slightly confused.

"Well, would you prefer to walk around Oxford on your own or come with me?" Daisy asked, glancing at him. "You don't have to come inside with me."

"Ah, I see what you mean. In that case, I'll come with you." Liam said after realising the valid point that she made. "You're going to get me into so much trouble for this."

"Since when has getting into trouble bothered you?" Daisy pointed out before shaking her head slightly. "Anyway, we won't get into trouble. Even so, it was your choice to come with us. I should probably be glad of that otherwise I could have made the biggest mistake of my life. Well, second biggest. I used to like Justin Bieber," she frowned slightly, "What possessed me to do that? And, I might have had a break down or something."

"Daisy, you're doing that thing again where you seem to forget to breath and just talk... And talk... And talk... And—" Liam begun to say before getting interrupted by Daisy who almost jumped on him.

"Okay, I get it! I talk a lot when I'm nervous..." Daisy insisted with an over-eager nod.

"But you talk a lot all the time... It really annoys Rick." Liam added with a laugh.

Daisy laughed along with him, "I do it on purpose when I'm around him. Personally, I see myself as a victim in all this. Lauren is just as bad! I have a great idea, wanna give me a piggy back?"

"Nah, you're alright. You may be small, but you're not that light." Liam mistakenly said.

Daisy frowned, crossing her arms. "So, basically, what you're saying is that I'm fat?"

"No, that's not what—"

"That I'm overweight?"

"No, you're—"

"That's such an upsetting thing to say, Liam!" Daisy glared at him for a moment before laughing and hugging him, "I get it. You're just not strong enough," she said in a somewhat understanding tone.

Liam paused for a moment but gave into her, "Alright, Midge. We'll go with that. So, how far away is this care home?"

"Just outside of town. It's also pretty close to where I used to live, so. You can see where I once lived... As in the old Applebury House, just so we're clear and not the home I grew up in. I haven't been there since I left, actually... But, yeah. I want to see what they're doing with it. I'm telling you now, they better not have ruined my room. I left it all clean." Daisy explained, nodding proudly.

"I assume you've already planned where to go after that." Liam guessed due to Daisy being quite organised about the small visit to Oxford.

"Not exactly. I think it should involve food and chicken though," Daisy said, smiling slightly.

"What is this obsession with chicken?"

"Well, you like chicken. Actually, you love chicken."

"So... You like chicken... Because I like chicken?"

"Sort of. I like it more than I did before. Plus, I also heard that it is good for making boobs bigger so I thought 'why not?' If you think about it, if this relationship actually keeps up it will be beneficial for the both of us."

"You really don't care what you say, do you?" Liam asked, smirking slightly at how serious Daisy could act without a care in the world.

"Not really. At the end of the day, we're care kids and no one listens to us. Why should we care about what we say? I don't care. It's not like what I say will bother someone forever..." Daisy trailed off, pausing for a moment. "Well, unless it's Timothy."

"Who?" Liam simply asked.

"Some dude that Lauren and I used to know. He kept telling her he loved her. Anyway, he seems to hate me and apparently half of the stuff I said to him really hurt. He needs to grow balls," Daisy briefly explained. "He's overdramatic. My point is, no one will listen to us and no, I do not care about what I say."

"No one is a slight exaggeration. I listen to you." Liam pointed out.

"I know... People like Elaine don't. They'll listen to what they want to here." Daisy said and then changed the subject. "So, are you going to come in to the care home and see my mum with me or are you going to wait outside?"

"This is your time with your mum, I'll wait outside." Liam insisted, nodding slightly.

"Not even going to support me?" Daisy smirked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "I joke, I joke."

"It's not that I wouldn't love to meet your mum, it's just that those type of care homes... They bring back old memories." Liam begun, noticing the confused look one her face. "I didn't tell you about the community service I had to do, did I? I was out with Frank once and may or may not have started messing around on a mobility scooter."

"I've always wanted a go on one of them," Daisy muttered with a light laugh.

"Anyway, long story short, I got caught and my punishment was 7 days community service at an old peoples home. I think I helped them though, and the man that had the scooter. There was a scammer there and I caught him in the act."

"So... You helped old people and don't want to remember helping them...?" Daisy question, looking confused once again.

"No... After a while, me and the man – Mr Spooner – got along quite well. I haven't seen him since finishing." Liam explained, shrugging slightly.

"Aw, softie." Daisy cooed sarcastically, "You can always visit. Hey, wanna hear something funny?"

"I don't know... Do I?" Liam wondered, now getting used to what Daisy would usually come out with.

"I kid you not, it is actually quite funny." Daisy insisted, smiling slightly, "Hi, I'm a bra. I touch your girlfriend's boobs everyday. Jealous yet?"

"That's not funny. That joke was specifically designed to irritate—"

"We're here!" Daisy interrupted, dragging him over to a care home. She stopped as they got outside. "Hey... How about a good luck hug?"

"Fine, but you won't need it." Liam insisted as he hugged her. Daisy hugged back tightly and failed to let go, "Alright... Midge, you should probably let go now. You don't want to waste quality time... Daisy!"

"I'm scared of the truth!" Daisy said dramatically.

"You already know the main part of it..." Liam paused for a moment and rolled his eyes slightly, "Just call me if you need anything."

"Yay!" Daisy beamed enthusiastically, "I knew I could convince you to go in there somehow. I still needed that hug, though." She nodded before walking into the care home.

Daisy took a deep breath as she walked over to the front desk, "Hey, Ellen." She said to the receptionist who – from the many visits – had gotten to know her.

"Daisy, hi!" The young receptionist said with a gleaming smile. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, well, it's harder to travel all the way from London." Daisy said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"So I've heard. When Lee's in a mood, he'll complain to me about it... Shouldn't Elaine or Lee be with you?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Um... No. I need to speak to my mum about something a bit more... Personal." Daisy answered, almost innocently. "Oh, but can you not say anything to Lee about this visit? Confidentiality, thing."

"That's fine," Ellen said, typing on her computer. "Go straight through, Daisy. Your mum is already in the visiting room."

Daisy just nodded and headed towards the main door. She stopped for a moment and looked back at Ellen, "Ellen... Who else has been visiting my mum?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but since you're like family to me and I know you wouldn't ask if it was important, I'll tell you. Apart from the regular physiotherapist, there has been a man. His name is Sam. He and your mum seem to be pretty close. Do you know him?" Ellen asked, glancing towards the computer screen.

"Um... No. Just heard about him." Daisy simply said and walked into the room. Her and a couple of the nurses and other patients exchanged 'hellos' before she saw her mum sitting in by the window of the garden. "Mum!" Daisy beamed with a smile as she ran over to her, hugging the woman in the wheelchair.

"Daisy, this is a surprise!" Sharon replied with a cheerful smile, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Is it really, though?" Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow slightly as she sat in the chair that was next to the wheelchair. "I got the letter. What about everything you told me after I found out about the abuse? You know, what he did to you... Before I was born."

"I was good friends with your real father for many years. Tony saw me one day and, that was it. Once he set his eyes one someone, he made it his life's mission to get them. Despite the warnings, I still thought it would be a good idea to get together with him. It wasn't until he started getting jealous of the friendship with me and... Sam that he got nasty. One night, to get back at him hitting me I slept with Sam—"

"Ew, mum. TMI, TMI." Daisy said, shaking her head slightly.

"You're old enough to know how it all works now," Sharon pointed out, "Anyway. Tony found out. He did... Attack me. I found out I was pregnant, with you. Working out the dates, I knew you weren't his child. I couldn't tell him that. So, I told Sam that I wouldn't be able to see him anymore and lead Tony to believe that you were his. By that point, I knew what he was capable of and couldn't risk it."

"Right. I have a bit more of an understanding of it now." Daisy said with a small nod. "So, how did you to meet again? As in, recently?"

"Sam's job is working as a Detective Sergeant. Junior one, mind you. One of the patients here had to be interviewed and he recognised me. I thought, with Tony gone, I could tell him the truth."

"Why didn't you tell him after he was sent to prison?"

"I had no way of contacting him. We managed to lose complete contact."

"How did he react?"

"He was a surprise, I'll tell you that. I never saw him for a couple of days; he said he needed time to think about it. When he came back, we spoke for a while. I told him about you and then we sat together and he wrote that letter. Since then, he's been visiting when he can." Sharon explained, "That's all there is you need to know. Unless you have any other questions?"

"I don't think so." Daisy said, pausing for a moment as she shook her head. "Nope."

"He'll be here later, if you want to meet him." Sharon offered.

Daisy shook her head again, "I think I'll wait and let things 'settle in' first."

"Shouldn't Elaine or Lee—"

"No." Daisy quickly interrupted, "They let me come alone because... It was a more personal issue."

"You came all the way to Oxford on your own? Daisy, you don't know what people could be lurking about." Sharon warned her out of concern.

"Not exactly. Lauren, Rick and Liam came too." Daisy said, shrugging slightly.

"I haven't seen Lauren in a while. You must tell her to drop by. Hold on, who's Rick and Liam?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, this is awkward." Daisy said, pausing for a moment. "Rick is Lauren's boyfriend and Liam is my boyfriend. They live in the care home near us. Rick and I tend to argue a lot, but Liam and Lauren find it funny. Liam was the one who gave me decent advice about this whole thing."

"Is he nice?" Sharon asked, almost protectively but also out of interest.

"Of course. Well, to me and his friend Frank he is." Daisy nodded. "And he laughs at my jokes... Some of them. He laughs when I make an unintentional joke or when I make a fool of myself.

"Darling, a lot of people do. You can be quite funny." Sharon pointed out, "How is he looks wise?"

"Mum!" Daisy said with a look of astonishment.

"Well isn't that what you teenagers talk about these days?" Sharon wondered before laughing lightly. "I'm joking, honey."

"This is why I'm glad Liam said he'd wait outside—"

"Don't worry about me, darling. I'd love to meet him."

"One day... Anyway, how have you been?"

"As well as ever. They reckon I'm improving with my hand and arm movements. I can actually drink coffee without spilling it now."

"Mum, that's great." Daisy said with a proud smile.

"How are you then, darling?" Sharon asked, smiling at her daughter.

"Considering I thought the move would ruin my life, I've been good. In a way, I think it was better for me. The house can accommodate us more – there's a lot more room. Elaine is let me and Lauren choose how we have our room," Daisy said, eager to tell her mum what it looked like. "We have the built in wardrobe, which we put our normal clothes in. Then, in the other one we just put our make up, shoes, hair stuff and evening dressing and stuff. Two of our wall have animal print wall paper and we even have animal print duvet covers and fleece blankets. The other walls are a cream colour, by the way. Guess what? We actually put up my Marilyn Monroe picture and the big framed photo of The WANTED."

"It sounds beautiful – it brings out your personalities." Sharon said and looked up at the clock, "Look, honey, I know we never got to speak for long but Sam will be here in about ten minutes. You can meet him when you're ready."

"I got the answers and I got to see you. That's the main thing," Daisy said as she got up and hugged Sharon goodbye. "I'll visit soon, okay? Bye, mum."

"Bye, honey." Sharon said as Daisy waved slightly before walking out of the room.

"Bye, Daisy." Ellen said to her as she walked past the front desk.

"See ya, Ellen. Remember, don't mention anything to Lee." Daisy said, smiling slightly as she walked out of the main doors. She saw Liam waiting for her at one of the benches outside and ran over to him – but with style. "I had no idea that Ellen was doing a shift today." Daisy commented as she sat next to him.

"That is...?" Liam wondered, looking up from his phone.

"Lee's girlfriend. She works as a receptionist. What'cha doin'?" Daisy asked, attempting to sound like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

"I was playing Panda Run, since you installed it on my phone." Liam said, putting his phone into his pocket.

"You're very welcome." Daisy smiled with a small nod.

"So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"You know what."

"Actually, I don't."

Liam rolled his eyes slightly, knowing where this was going. "Yes, you do, Dais."

"No."

"You do."

"Don't."

"Do..."

"I do not!"

"You just do this to wind me up, don't you?" Liam asked, finally realising why she chose to go through this process.

Daisy paused for a moment before smirking slightly, "Actually, yes. I do." She nodded before turning to face him, pulling her legs up onto the bench. "I won't explain it all now, because it's quite complicated. I understand more now though. I think I definitely still want to meet him, just not for a while. The good thing is, I got to speak to my mum and she said that he would be here to visit her soon. That's why I left earlier than expected. When I lived here and used to visit, I always ended up staying for dinner then eating their ice-cream." She nodded, laughing lightly.

"Trust you to do that. It actually doesn't surprise me at all," Liam said, smirking slightly. "So, Midge. Where we going next?"

"Hm... Shall we go and get food?" Daisy asked, pausing for a brief moment. "By that, I mean KFC. That's a thing we should do, okay? We should always go to KFC... Or Greggs... Or the chippy – the nice one with the cones. That will just be our thing, okay?"

"Alright, if that's what you want, babe. We should probably see where Rick and Lauren are after that." Liam suggested, although Daisy didn't seem too enthusiastic to find Rick.

"Probably. We could leave Rick here. Drop him off at a pet shop or something." Daisy nodded and laughed along with Liam. "Right, come on then. I really want chicken now." She said as she took Liam's hand; they left the bench, walking away from the care home where a black car had just pulled up outside.

**I think this is by far the longest chapter I have done for this fanfiction. 3000+ words, to be exact.**

**I've noticed in other fanfictions people have made Liam's accent stand out. I failed to do that because I'm a fool like that. However, at some point I will be editing chapters because I make typos (blame touch typing and my laziness). I will probably twig it a bit to make his accent stand out more. Only issue is, I feel like I will fail at it because there are not a lot of things I can do successfully. ._.**


	16. Goodbye again Oxford

**Taking this moment to say a big thank you to Linneagb, Wall With A Fez, SosoChoo, cheetahroselily, xbarefootcinderellax, JAMBERLOVERFOREVER, xRonniex, Zebralover4578, Beautifully Mad, V95ZOE6 and anyone listed as 'Guest' for reviews, even if it was just one. I really appreciate the feedback. I'm going to start to do this now, it feels a lot nicer. One that note, sorry if anyone was forgotten.**

**Someone suggested that they catch the train but the driver accidently goes the wrong way, meaning they get lost. I think I might keep that idea in mind for later chapters. I have an idea that I'm playing with based around that. :')**

Daisy and Liam had left KFC and were walking back to the old care home, which Daisy had insisted on. Before hand, Liam had tried to persuade Daisy to go burger diving with him but she started moaning about lice, much like Lauren did before, despite it not making much sense.

"Dais, how—"

"Liam, hold on. I'm trying to get hold of Lauren so she can come with us." Daisy said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey, this is Lauren. I'm not answering because I'm busy, duh. Don't leave me a pointless voicemail, I won't listen. Kay, text me, bye!" Lauren's voice on the answer machine chimed.

"That bitch!" Daisy exclaimed with a frown.

"Did you realise that you're not that fairest of them all?" Liam asked sarcastically.

"What?" Daisy raised an eyebrow slightly, the frown still painted on her face.

"Nothing, nothing." Liam insisted, knowing she would go nuts if he repeated it. "You're the fairest of them all to me..." He muttered.

Daisy just glanced at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Whatever. Anyway, she stole my voicemail! Well, not literally. She copied it and replaced her name. Of course, mine sounded a lot more intellectual. Mine was more, 'Don't leave me a voicemail because it costs 20p to answer them and you could just leave me a text. That is all.' Now I'm going to have to think up a new one!"

"I'm sure that won't take long. Why don't you call Rick?" Liam suggested, even though she was still going on about the voicemail. "I'll text Rick."

"Idea... Ideas... Maybe, I could quote Family Guy? What about... 'Sorry I didn't answer, You may be eager for me to call you back. You may be disappointed.'" Daisy thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Ooh, ooh. I think I have it. 'You've reached Daisy, the girl not the flower. I didn't answer because I'm trying to avoid someone I don't like. And, if you get no answer from me, then that person is probably you.'" She took another moment to think about it before smiling proudly, "Done. What do you think?"

"Huh, what?" Liam asked as he looked up from his phone. "Yeah, yeah... It's great, babe..."

"Yay! Right, don't talk for a minute because I'll record it now." Daisy said with a smile before recording the message. Once it was recorded, she put the phone back into her pocket. "Right, so, what about Rick falling over?"

"I never said that. You just really don't like him, do you?" Liam guessed, believing he already knew the answer.

Daisy paused for a moment before answering, "Eh... Well, he's annoying. He's not nice to me... He personally victimises me. Did he not fall over? Darn."

"I know, but you manage to stick up for yourself. I've text Rick and told him to meet us at the train station—"

"What? Why? I wanted to visit the old house," Daisy complained, her lips pursing into a small pout.

"We can come and have a look another time. You've got all the information you needed, right? Let's just go home. Frank text me earlier—"

"And? Wait, did you tell him that we came here?"

"Daisy, just listen. Of course I told Frank, he's my best mate. In London, there's supposed to be a storm. If we leave now, we can get back before it starts."

"But, I don't mind storms!" Daisy insisted before letting out a dramatic sigh and giving into him. "You do realise that I don't give into many people, right?" She asked as she started walking along with him.

Liam nodded as he put his arm around her, "I know. This just a face that you can't resist."

"Hm... Yeah, not true but if that's what you think then... I don't know, I guess, whatever. Aim high, that's what Dominic Cooper's character says in Tamara Drew... What's the character, again? Ben, that's the one! He's gorgeous in that film." Daisy said, nodding slightly.

"Right... Let's just get home and talk about something else." Liam suggested.

Daisy thought for a moment, "Do you think that the next train will have Pop Tarts?"

"Why are you obsessed with Pop Tarts all of the sudden?" Liam wondered, pausing for a moment, "Or, would I be best off not knowing?"

"I don't know. I just like Pop Tarts, but, I like Oreos more." Daisy nodded. "Liam... What would you do? You know, if one of your family members randomly contacted you out of the blue."

Liam paused for a moment, "Well, it's different to your situation. I never knew my family, you did... Sort of."

"I know, but... I don't know him, do I?" Daisy pointed out.

"I probably wouldn't want to know them. If anything like that did happen, it would probably be a joke. Like I said, it's different." Liam simply said. He wanted to drop the subject but somehow knew that Daisy wasn't going to let that happen.

"So... Should I talk to Elaine and Lee and tell them that I don't want to know Sam?" Daisy asked.

Liam couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Dais, that's not... That's what I would do because if anyone would have really wanted to know me, they would have found me when I was younger. If you want to know what you should do, then just ask next time. It's up to you whether you meet him or not. It might help you, if you do."

Daisy frowned slightly, "What do you mean help? I wasn't the one that was abused."

"Not physically," Liam pointed out to her, "With you, it was more emotional. I've been in care long enough to know this... Daisy, you pretty much said yourself that you bottle up your emotions. Maybe it's because of what happened. You never know, if you meet him, it could sort of help find... Disclosure."

"I don't think that will," Daisy paused for a moment, "It's not him that makes me hide my emotions, he's not been there all my life. Da—Tony, however, was. For the majority of it. I never saw him after he went to prison. If he's the reason I'm like this—"

"Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with you." Liam reassured her, knowing she could over react easily.

"I know. You know what, forget I ever said anything. Let's just go home. If there is a storm then Heidi will need me."

They went to the train station, which wasn't that far from where they already were so it didn't take them that long, and met Rick and Lauren. Naturally, Rick and Daisy ended up disagreeing over something small and arguing.

"If we get the train that goes straight to London, we will have to wait half an hour!" Rick pointed out.

"Yes, but if we get the train that does through the villages and has about a billion stops, then it will take longer!" Daisy argued, "We'll be better off getting the one that goes straight to London. No stops at all."

"Where is the logic in that?" Rick rhetorically asked, "Liam, back me up here. She'll listen to you."

"Actually..." Liam trailed off, backing up his girlfriend. "Daisy has a point. If we go with her idea, it will take about 45 minutes to an hour. The other one will take about an hour and a half."

"Ha!" Daisy said with an innocent grin. "Straight to London it is."

"Fine, what does Lauren think about all this?" Rick wondered, looking at Lauren who was eating a muffin.

Lauren looked up awkwardly from her muffin, "Um... I think... I agree with whoever's right." She paused for a moment, "I have an idea! I have this cool train tracking thing on my phone. We could see which train is quicker by using it."

"That still doesn't give us any idea to what train we should get on," Liam pointed out.

"By all means, be my guest and get on the 2:50 train. I'm waiting for the 3:20 one, so. Don't let me stand in the way." Daisy commented, shrugging slightly.

After more arguing, they finally just got on the 3:20PM train even though Rick pointed out it would work out being around the same length of time. Of course, Daisy refused to see any sense in this and claimed she didn't like the stops anyway, because it meant more people would get on and the train gets more crowded. Despite Rick's statement being true, they all arrived at London in enough time to avoid the storm.

"I told you it would be the same amount of time..." Rick muttered as they walked out of the train station. Daisy was about to say something, fortunately for Rick, Liam stopped her before another argument could start.

"The good thing now is that Elaine will never realise we left London," Lauren pointed out.

"Lauren, Elaine wouldn't notice anything if it hit her on the nose." Daisy said with a light laugh.

Lauren looked quite confused about this statement, "She realised when you threw the Oreo at her face—"

"First of all, I didn't throw it... Well, I did but, not on purpose! I wanted to eat it!" Daisy insisted, "And it's a figure of speech."

"It looks like we got back just in time too." Rick butted in, indicating the grey clouds and darkened sky, even though it was still too early in the day for it to be getting dark.

They all went back to their care homes; Lauren said goodbye to Rick and went into Applebury whilst Rick walked across the road to Elm Tree. Daisy had managed to convince Liam to stay behind so she could talk to him outside Applebury.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Midge?" Liam asked, calling her the nickname that she had now gotten used to.

"You know you're the only one that really calls me that, right?" Daisy wondered, smirking slightly, "Jordon sometimes does to wind me up, but that's all."

"Yet you don't complain when I say it," Liam said, deciding to not ask why she didn't get annoy with him. He should be glad that she doesn't.

"Anyway," Daisy begun, pausing for a moment. "I just wanted to say thanks."

Liam raised an eyebrow slightly, "For what?"

"Helping me out today and going with me to the care home, even if you did just wait for me. I really appreciated it... I better be heading inside before Elaine comes running out screaming at me." Daisy smiled slightly and pressed a soft and quick kiss too his lips before turning around and running inside the house. As soon as she got in, she was pestered by Elaine.

"Daisy," Elaine simply said, grinning at the teenager.

Daisy stood there awkwardly, unsure of how to react to Elaine just grinning at her. "Um.. Uh... What do you want?"

"Did you have fun?" Elaine asked as she put her arm around Daisy, leading her into the office.

Daisy glanced around, slowly walking in, "Yeah..." She trailed off.

"How are you feeling? Sit down."

Daisy slowly sat down and nodded, "Mhm... Fine."

"How do you feel about the letter?"

"You know what, I spoke to Liam and I feel a lot better. Honestly, Elaine."

"Liam? Sorry, I was unaware he was with you today."

"We... Went to KFC." Daisy glanced at Elaine, then continued. "Well, I thought, life's stressful enough. Fun it up! That involved KFC, arguing with Rick and... Tennis."

"Okay, okay... Just talk to me if you need anything, yeah? I saw you outside with Liam—"

"Then how were you unaware he was was with me? You know what, I don't care. I am sensing an awkward conversation and I'm awkward as it is." Daisy made a run for it, pushing past Elaine and leaving the office.

As soon as everyone had finished dinner, the rain begun to pour down. The younger kids were getting ready for bed, some were watching the TV, Lauren had gone upstairs to 'stare out the window and go into deep thoughts mode' whilst Daisy and Aleah were in the kitchen with Jordon and Josh, who was now talking to Daisy like a normal person.

"Do you know what my favourite three words are?" Daisy randomly asked, getting curious looks. "All day breakfast."

"I thought it would be Liam... Liam... Liam..." Jordon said, realising his statement never made that much sense at all.

"Were you all watching me?" Daisy asked, although she was not at all shocked.

"Well, Gordy pointed you two out." Josh defended himself.

"What about you, Aleah?" Daisy as she looked at her friend.

"I... Was rating myself." Aleah lied, with a nod. "I rated myself hips ten, thighs ten, breasts ten."

"Sounds like one of my KFC orders," Daisy commented.

"She was staring out the window," Jordon said, pointing an accusing finger at Aleah.

There was a loud clap of thunder and Lauren came in screaming. Everyone stared at her for a moment before she calmed down.

"Did you look in the mirror?" Jordon asked, moving out the way to avoid the spoon Daisy threw at him for making that comment.

Lauren glared at him for a moment before turning her attention to everyone else, "There's an escaped criminal on the loose!" She screeched, running around in a circle.

"Lauren, calm down!" Aleah hissed at her, "Phone Rick or something, he'll comfort you. I doubt he will come here, alright? It's a care home. Nobody cares."

"Everything will be fine," Daisy insisted whilst walking over to the kitchen door, "Just occupy yourself with something." She suggested and walked out of the room.

Lauren hurried over to the door, turning the lock. "You can never be too sure." She said with a small grin and ran out of the kitchen, catching up with Daisy. "Daisy, Daisy, Daisy... Daisy... Daisy."

"Why do you keep repeating my name?" Daisy asked, running up the stairs.

"I don't know what to do," Lauren said, jumping at another thunder clap.

"We'll put a film on," Daisy shrugged slightly as they walked into their room. Just as Lauren switched the light on, it went back out. Screams were heard as the whole house darkened. Elaine could be heard trying to calm down the younger ones.

"Ouch!" Jordon exclaimed as he fell up the top stair, immediately colliding with the floor.

"I can't see," Aleah complained, walking up the stairs. She followed behind Josh, who stepped over Jordon who was dramatically lying on the floor. Aleah thought he had moved and carried on walking, immediately falling over him.

"Ow!" Both Jordon and Aleah exclaimed at the same time.

Daisy and Lauren appeared with two torches that they had in their room for emergencies like this. "Maybe we should all stick together... You know, until we go to bed." Lauren suggested, shining a torch in Jordon's face.

"Lee can sort out the electric, can't he?" Josh asked, glancing at Aleah and Jordon who were still lying on the floor. "Or Bouncer."

"Lee's at home tonight," Jordon commented, pulling himself up from the floor. He then helped Aleah up.

"Idea!" Lauren chimed, "Okay, so we all go and get changed into our lovely warm pyjama's then stick together." She insisted, not giving anyone a choice.

**I feel like my days drag with the chapters. ._. I shall try and stop that. This is based around 3x03 but because I don't want Liam to leave too soon, it will drag out a bit. It will all make sense in the end. I know Rick wasn't in the show at this point, but it feels wrong leaving him out. He had to be there to argue with Daisy and in my next chapter, probably tease Liam. Or, because I love Tyler so much, he will tease Liam about seeing him and Daisy kiss.**

**Anyway, soon I will introduce a new character and have decided to give readers the chance to include a character of their own. Just fill this out with your characters details (they can live at Elm Tree or Applebury, it's up to you):**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**House:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Past:**

**Relationships/crushes:**

**Friends:**

**Interests (likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc):**

**I have a couple of ideas and I know I will be keeping Liam and Daisy together because it will all build up, which is why I would prefer it if no characters try a relationship with him. Any other character is fine because they can easily fit in with the storyline I have. (:**


	17. Carolina

**It's possible that I will be changing the name of this story because I'm determined to right a sequel and have thought of a couple of good titles. Summary shall stay the same.**

**Thanks to strawberrymagic01 for reviewing. (:**

**Thanks to Stars-In-The-Eyes, V95ZOE6 and cheetahroselily for reviewing with your characters. I like them all – in addition, if I don't bring one of them in right now, I may used them in later chapters.**

**I'm in a good mood due to getting my exam results back, so I decided to update. :3**

Daisy, Lauren, Aleah, Jordon, Josh and Jack were now gathered in Daisy and Lauren's room, this due to the two girls being the only ones that had torches for all the kids because the care workers were using the others.

"I'm bored..." Jack complained, making a big mistake by laying on Daisy's bed.

"OFF!" Daisy started shrieking, attempting to push him off, "You can sit!"

"No, no, no!" Jack repeated, gripping onto the duvet cover. "I'm tired!"

"Then go to your own room," Daisy shouted, still trying to push him off, "You have a bed of your own!" She took a deep breath before pushing him once again. Unfortunately, he clung to her causing not only him to fall off the bed but also Daisy.

There was a moment of silence whilst everyone just stared before a mumble from Jack could be heard, "Daisy, you're sort of heavy. Could you maybe remove yourself from... Well, me?"

Daisy jumped up and straightened herself out, pushing her hair out of her face. "And, dignity in tact."

"You make such a fool of yourself, Daisy." Aleah commented, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, but you see, my good friend," Daisy begun to say, sitting back on her bed. "It's all about the recovery!"

"So..." Jordon interrupted, making a popping sound with his lips. "What shall we do?"

"I know!" Jack said, jumping up from the floor. "Has anyone played naked hide and seek?"

Lauren grabbed a stuffed bear toy and launched it at him, hitting him on the arm. "Say something like that again then a certain someone's Nerf Gun will be flying out the window."

"Who wants to play 'celebrity snog, marry, avoid'?" Aleah perked up.

"Been there, done that." Daisy shrugged, pausing for a moment. "Marry Nathan Sykes, snog Chris Pine and avoid Justin Bieber."

"Marry Phoebe Tonkin, snog Ariana Grande and avoid..." Jordon trailed off, "Avoid... Who would I avoid? Well, Lady Gaga. She scares me."

"This is boring," Josh commented, There were a lot of heavy sighs before they all jumped after hearing a loud crash. "Who's fallen off of the bed this time?" He asked, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Rude." Both Daisy and Jack said at the same time.

"Maybe..." Lauren took a dramatic pause, holding the torch up to her face. "The escaped prisoner has got in." She said in somewhat of a whisper.

"Don't be so stupid." Jordon said to her, shaking his head.

"Technically, she does have a good point." Josh agreed with Lauren.

"Josh, Jordon, Jack..." Daisy trailed off, grinning. "Hey! Your names all begin with 'J'! You could call yourselves 'The Three Js'... Whatever, I thought it was fun. Go and investigate."

"Why can't you?" Jack asked curiously, looking at Daisy.

"I'm... Tired." Daisy lied, smiling innocently.

"Lies!" Jordon accused, pointing a finger.

"How about we go in pairs?" Josh suggested.

"One boy to one girl," Aleah added. "We're vulnerable."

"She," Jordon pointed his finger at Daisy, once again. "Is not vulnerable. No offence Daisy, but you're a vicious bitch. You'd scare an escape prisoner back to the prison!"

"Let's just sort this out," Daisy interrupted, tapping her nails on the bedside cabinet. "Right, since Lauren and Jordon still aren't on good terms that is a no go. Aleah, you go with Josh, Lauren can go with Jack and... I'll go with the drama king."

"Wait, wait, wait... Wait." Lauren repeated, waving her hands around. "Who's going where?"

"I sort of want an ice cream," Jack stated, "Lauren, we'll go down stairs."

"I want to see if I can get phone signal, so. Jordon and I will look in the attic and... You know, that area." Daisy nodded before jumping off of the bed, "Gordy, follow. We'll make up a song."

"No." Jordon simply said as he followed Daisy out of the room, slowly being followed by the others exiting using their phone lights as torches.

"Hey, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Daisy asked Jordon as they walked up a couple of stairs.

"Caesar Flickerman," Jordon nodded confidently. "What about you?"

"Well, maybe Regina from Once Upon A Time. I love her outfits, you know and who can't love the Evil Regal? Having said that, you being Caesar Flickerman kind of makes me want to dress up as Effie or maybe Clove. She would be simple. Ooh, new idea, 'A' from Pretty Little Liars?" Daisy rambled on, listing characters she could be for Halloween.

"I'd say go with Regina. Lana Parrilla is perfect and you're our very own Evil Regal," Jordon commented, opening a door which led to the attic.

"Aw, thank you, Jordon." Daisy said with a smile, pushing past Jordon to go first. "Evil Regal's first. You know, you could be Hook or Rumplestilskin." She suggested, using her torch to look around.

They reached the top of the stairs, glancing around. Suddenly, they both started screaming and clinging onto each other. Jordon was naturally screaming like a girl.

.

Jason was sleeping peacefully in his room which was not only occupied by him, but pictures of reptiles and bugs, not to mention plastic tanks which had various bugs inside. Elaine hadn't found out about them, yet. He woke with a start hearing two girlish screams. He identified one of them as Daisy, who screamed a lot. It was harder to classify the scream of the other young person.

Being curious, Jason climbed out of his bed and walked out of his room. He looked around and saw the attic door wide open, which was wear the screams were coming from. He ran into his room, fishing out a torch from his side draw and switched it on. Following the screams, he walked up the attic steps and shone the light on the two individuals.

"Daisy, Jordon!" Jason looked curiously, "Why are you screaming...?"

"Spider!" They both shouting, pointing at the wall with the lights shone on it. There it was, a rather large house spider. The sight of it was ghastly, especially to a girl who had arachnophobia and a boy who screamed higher than a girl.

"Aw," Jason said with a grin as he walked over to it. He slid it off of the wall, into his hands and gentle cupped them shut. "I shall add you to my collection... Sheila." With that, he walked back out of the attic, leaving Daisy and Jordon alone.

"Ew, get off of me!" Daisy suddenly exclaimed, shoving Jordon off of her; he immediately fell dramatically to the wooden flooring with a thump. "What's that... What's that smell? Oh my God, did you pee!?"

"Nope..." Jordon trailed off, "But I think I sat in something that has yet to be discovered."

Daisy glanced around, moving past the boxes. "Well, no escaped prisoner up here."

Jordon pulled himself up, a look of disgust on his face. "You know what, I don't care what people say about Amanda Bynes. I think she rocks."

"I went through a phase where I was obsessed with her." Daisy said, holding her phone up in the air to try and gain signal. _"It's the circle of life! And it moves us all, through despair and hope!"_

"No, no, no! You're not on a rock, this can't count." Jordon insisted, interrupting Daisy's singing.

"Shut up, Jordon!" Daisy hissed before she started squealing, "Signal!"

"Phone the police!" Jordon said, trying to grab the phone off of her.

Daisy frowned as she held the phone away from him, "Do it yourself, fool. I'm going to see if Elm Tree's electric is out." She said, typing on her phone.

"Look out of the window," Jordon suggested, rolling his eyes. He continued to attempt to grab the phone again and Daisy just kept jumping away from him.

"You look out of the window!" Daisy used her free hand to shove him away, "And change your trousers. Whatever you sat in, yeah, not a nice smell. It's going to start seeming like you've sh—Oh, hey Liam! Is your electric working?"

"Uh, no. If you looked out of the window, you would notice that the whole streets electricity is down."

"Phone the police!" Jordon started shouting.

Daisy picked up an old pan which was left on one of the boxes and launched it at him. He jumped out of the way, the pan narrowly missing his face. "Shut up, Jordon! Yeah, so, anyway. There's an escaped prisoner on the loose and it may be in our house."

"I did see someone go into your care home—"

"WHAT!?" Daisy shrieked, attracting the attention of Jordon who jumped.

"Yeah, but 'it' left about five minutes ago—"

"But, me and Jordon were screaming about five minutes ago..." Daisy commented.

"You probably scared them off, then—"

Once again, Liam was cut off. This time is was not by Daisy, or Jordon for that matter, but loss of phone signal. "Well..." Jordon trailed off.

"I think that all went very well," Daisy nodded, shrugging slightly. "Let's go downstairs."

They walked downstairs where all of the kids were except from Jack, who had fallen asleep and Jason who was probably finding Sheila the spider a new home in one of his tanks. The younger kids had been woken by the storm. Jordon and Daisy both took a seat in the living room; Daisy sat next to Heidi who hated storms, this leading to her being disturbed by the unfortunate weather.

Elaine totted in, wearing pyjama's that had – what seemed to be – ostriches on them. The top had an ostrich-like-bird whereas the pyjama bottoms had over-sized eggs dotted around on them. She shone her torch at everyone, "Hi, guys!" She grinned at everyone, "There are two kids arriving here in the next few days. One will be here tomorrow morning, then other girl shall be here in a few days. I know it seems soon, but they are both being placed here as an emergency. It will probably be permanent."

"Aren't there enough of us already?" Tia asked, looking around at all the young people.

"Yes, but I've arranged for a couple of families that are looking at fostering to come in throughout the week. I was thinking that we all need a new start and I know the move from Oxford unsettled you. Which is why these families are from Oxford and, a lot of them are regulars. Hettie and Henry, the Shays will be visiting again. They hope to take you out. This could be a chance for a lot of you." Elaine explained, grin still plastered on her face.

"Um, how old are they and what are their names?" Tom asked, which surprised everyone because he was one of the kids that kept quiet most of the time.

"I only know information about one little girl who shall arrive tomorrow. All I will tell you is she is six and her name is Carolina. This is her first time in care so she will be scared, I expect you to all be nice. Daisy, since you get along so well with Heidi I was hoping you would look after her. She might find it easier to talk to you than a social worker. Just don't scare her by quoting random things or talking without taking a breath." Elaine said, clapping her hands together. "So, what are you lot doing?"

"We..." Tia trailed off, looking at everyone. "We just going to bed."

With that, everyone walked out of the room. Whether they were going to bed or not, that's the excuse they had to go with. Daisy and Lauren went into their room, followed by Heidi who was too afraid to sleep on her own. The twins stayed together in the room that Tia shared with Hettie.

.

The next morning, Daisy was up and ready for the arrival of the new girl, Carolina. Usually the older ones stayed in bed around this time, despite it being 9:45AM which they all decided was early. She was sat in the office where Elaine was sat at the computer and Lee had just walked in.

"Morning, Elaine. Morning, Daisy." Lee said cheerfully with a smile, sitting down in his chair.

"Good morning, Lee." Elaine said, staring at the computer screen.

"Hey. I don't trust anyone who smiles before ten in the morning and it's now..." Daisy took a pause to look at the time, "9:49. Why are you so happy anyway?"

"I'm thinking of taking things with Ellen to the next level—"

"Ew!" Daisy suddenly exclaimed. "We don't need to know that you only just lost your virginity or about your sex life!"

"Daisy!" Elaine interrupted, glaring at Daisy to shut her up.

"So..." Daisy trailed off, "Is there anything I should know about Carolina?"

"I really shouldn't be saying this and don't tell the other kids, but she won't like it if you leave her alone. Especially if she... Grows a liking to you. See, she's only young as it is and although it is still unsure, we think her parents may have... Left her. Her social worker said she reacts badly to being left alone, even if you're only going to pop downstairs to get something. She may think that you're leaving her like her parents did." Elaine explained, hitting the keys on the keyboard as she typed.

"Oh..." Daisy said, slowly nodding. "Is someone helping her with that?"

"It's being sorted." Elaine reassured her.

Daisy was easily getting bored, having nothing much to do except wait. She started to spin herself around in the spare computer chair, immediately stopping once she got dizzy.

"Daisy, if you're bored, why don't you go and see Bouncer? He should be making breakfast, if he is." Lee suggested.

Daisy nodded as she jumped out of the chair, running out of the office and into the kitchen. Bouncer wasn't there. Heidi, the twins, Tom and Harvey were all sat at the table eating breakfast cereal. Tia on the other hand, was making her own toast.

"Where's Bouncer?" Daisy asked, knowing he was usually cooking by now. It was Sunday and he usually made fry ups and bacon rolls for the kids.

"I think he had to pop to the shop," Tia said, shrugging slightly.

"You think?" Daisy echoed, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Mhm," Tia said with a nod as the toast popped out of the toaster. She took it out and popped it onto a plate, "He has to pop to the shop a lot so, I don't believe him anymore."

"Interesting. Some has a secret girlfriend," Daisy stated before leaving the kitchen upon hearing someone at the door. As soon as she got to the door, Elaine was welcoming in a social worker and young girl. The little girl had long brown hair which had two braids plaited on each side. She wore a simply summer dress and had a raggedy blanket hanging around her, possibly a keep sake. She had her thumb in her mouth and looked nervous, like any young child going into a care home would.

"Ah! Daisy, just on time. Carolina, this is Daisy. She said that she would look after you until you settled in here." Elaine said with a smile, "Karen, if you want to go through to the office, Lee will be there to sort out the paper work. Daisy, do you want to show Carolina to her room?"

The social worker went into the office whilst Elaine wandered off down the hallway, going towards the kitchen. Daisy smiled kindly at the little girl.

"Hi, Carolina. I'm Daisy. Do you want me to show you where you'll be sleeping?" Daisy asked. Carolina didn't talk but just nodded, holding onto Daisy's hand. Daisy showed her around upstairs before showing her to her room. "Well, this is where you'll be staying. At the moment you'll be sharing with Heidi, but that might change if more rooms become available."

"Who is Heidi?" Carolina asked, speaking to Daisy for the first time.

"She's another little girl who lives here, extremely sweet. You've got yourself a good roommate. She's about your age, actually." Daisy said with a smile as Carolina simply nodded. "So, do you want me to take you downstairs and meet a couple of the other kids?" She asked; Carolina nodded and continued to cling to Daisy's hand as they went downstairs.

**That end part was just a small introduction to Carolina, who belongs to PerfectionIsFlawed who is my friend. I will end up using all the characters that have been submitted. Obviously not all at the same time because it might seem a bit odd. Characters can be submitted at anytime at the moment until I decide that I've found enough.**

**More spaces will be made in Applebury, due to a couple of reasons. It's between Tom and Harvey, but one of them shall be going back to living with their dad who has been ill. I'm also considering having the twins fostered. **


	18. Vanity and Weasley

**Thank you To V95ZOE6, Wall With A Fez and Linneagb for your reviews and characters. Here's the next chapter.**

**Ooh, opinion. Since the camping didn't go well, I was considering they take the kids on holiday in a hotel. I wanted opinions no this idea first, though. There's a lot of mischief they can all get up to in a hotel and it could be make this story more entertaining.**

Much to the girls disappointment, Jack had woken them up at 7:30 by tipping a bucket of cold water over Lauren, who then woke Daisy up. They were sat downstairs in the kitchen, along with Carolina, Heidi and Harvey, waiting for breakfast.

"Where's Bouncer?" Harvey asked, looking at Daisy. "I'm hungry." He started to complain.

"I don't know," Daisy shrugged slightly, "He's usually here by now."

"I'm hungry too," Heidi complained.

"There's nothing we can do about that." Lauren said, still moody from being woken early. "I can get you breakfast, but it's Bouncer's job. And I want bacon, which I can't make, so."

"Can I have some cereal?" Heidi asked. Lauren nodded as her, Heidi and Harvey went to find some breakfast cereal.

"Don't you want anything to eat, Carolina?" Daisy asked the little girl who was sitting down beside her, clutching onto the same raggedy blanket she carried around with her.

"I never ate breakfast when I lived with my mummy and daddy," Carolina simply said, seeing no wrong in it.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Lauren said, overhearing the conversation. She put a bowl of Coco Pops in front of Carolina. "Breakfast is good for you, even if it is Coco Pops."

Luckily enough, Carolina started eating the Coco Pops. Harvey and Heidi both sat down with their breakfast cereal, digging into it immediately. "Tia said he's been going out in the mornings recently," Daisy commented, shrugging slightly.

"Why?" Lauren asked, gaining a glare from Daisy.

"Don't you think if I knew that we wouldn't be sat here wondering where he is?" Daisy pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Um, there's something wrong with my Alphabet cereal. There's only the letter 'o'." Harvey complained.

Daisy glanced over at his cereal, "Harvey, those are Cheerios."

.

"Wait, wait, wait," Daisy repeated as she and Liam walked down the street. They had just recently decided to meet up. "So, what was it that you overheard?"

"If we're all on our best behaviour then apparently we get to go on a second holiday." Liam briefly explained.

"To a campsite? If they try to get me there again, I'll... Hide in my room." Daisy said with a nod.

"No, Mike said there were too many complaints and Elaine—"

"Elaine was there?" Daisy interrupted.

"Yeah, Daisy, let me finish," Liam said before continuing, "Elaine said that she wouldn't be able to take you camping again. _Ever._"

"Hm, lovely. There's not a lot to do in London, is there?" Daisy asked, changing the subject.

"Not in this area. You get used to it," Liam insisted, shrugging slightly.

"I doubt I ever will. There wasn't a lot to do in Oxford but me and Lauren knew people there. Granted, not all of them liked us because we annoyed them. That Timothy dude who always told Lauren that he loved her was a main victim. I accidently pushed him off of the swing and he hasn't spoken to me since," Daisy said, somewhat innocently. "Oh, darn. I was playing hide and seek with Jack – not the naked one – and forgot to find him."

"Naked hide a seek?" Liam wondered for a moment, but then remembered how mad the young people could be at Applebury.

"Jack tries to get us to play it... It's weird. Did I—" Before Daisy could continue, she was interrupted by familiar shrieks.

"Daisy!" Lauren and Aleah chimed, running along with Rick slowly following behind.

"Oh god," Daisy commented, rolling her eyes. "I know we're friends and all but, really?"

"We were just saying hi," Aleah whined, frowning slightly.

"Jack's still hiding..." Lauren muttered, "So, what were you going to do?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Liam said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Good, then you won't mind if we tag along." Aleah said cheerfully, "By that I mean Lauren and Rick. I'm going anywhere to get away from Elaine." With that, she started to walked away.

"Lauren, can we not... Be near Daisy?" Rick asked as he trudged up to them.

Daisy frowned at him, "Liam, tell Rick that if he keeps on I shall cut off his dick and staple it to his head, that way everyone can see how much of a dickhead he is."

"Rick, Daisy said that if you keep on, she shall cut off your dick and staple it to your head so everyone can see how much of a dickhead you are." Liam repeated.

"Liam, tell Daisy that she wouldn't be able to bat a fly." Rick replied, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Daisy, Rick said that you wouldn't be able to bat a fly..." Liam trailed off, pausing for a moment, "Why am I even doing this?"

"Well, Rick, it's a shame you break all the mirrors. One really does deserve to know how ugly they are. Here's a hint, your first place in... Ugliness. Sloths are second." Daisy said and then nodded.

Before Rick could say anything else, Lauren interrupted them. "Seriously? Rick, just ignore her. Daisy, eat some Polo's and hush up." She said, giving Daisy a packed of Polo's which she happily took and begun eating.

There was a moment of silence until Rick spoke up. "I though I'd watch Avatar last night... It was _so _weird."

"Why don't—" Daisy begun to say, pausing to eat the Polo, "they make—Polo holes big enough—so you can put your tongue right through?"

"Daisy, do you know something about Polo's?" Rick asked, she shook her head. "They reckon, if you focus really hard, you can find a second hole." Daisy glanced at him for a moment then started concentring, not saying a word.

"I should get her to do that more often..." Liam muttered, nodding.

"Hey, can you hear that?" Lauren asked, glancing around.

"Actually, it's pretty quiet when she's not talking." Liam commented.

"No, it sounds like..." Lauren trailed off, looking into a hedge. "Kittens!" She squealed, falling into the hedge into the process. Rick helped her out but she reached back in, pulling out a basket.

"Ooh! I think I've found that other hole!" Daisy said with a grin. "It's on the other side, isn't it?" She laughed lightly before seeing two kittens in a basket, one grey and the other white and ginger. They were wrapped in two small blankets to keep them warm, even though it was the summer. "Oh my god! How cute are they!?" She squealed, picking up the grey one.

"Why would someone leave them in a hedge?" Liam wondered as Lauren dumped the basket on Rick, taking the white and ginger kitten.

"Who cares? They're ours now." Lauren said, "I mean, they're obviously abandoned. Aw, look! They're tiny! How old do you think they are?"

"I'd say about three weeks, a month at the most. It's not sad that I know a lot about kittens, alright? They won't survive if they stay out here. I'm taking this one home. What should I name it? Tibbs? Smokey? Vanity? I like the Smurfs, I think Vanity." Daisy nodded, wrapping the kitten up in the blanket.

"No way Elaine will let you keep them," Liam pointed out. "Come on, we'll drop them off at the vet."

"No." Lauren simply said as she hugged the kitten she was holding.

"We'll take them to the vet _if _they're sick. If we get them home, they won't be. Screw Elaine. If we look after these, it will prove that we're responsible." Daisy explained, holding the kitten close to her. "We'll take them home. And then, you two," she said, indicating the boys. "Can go to the pet shop and buy formula milk... For kittens."

"And maybe some kitten milk replacer since, you know, we don't actually know how old they are." Lauren added.

"Do we have to?" Rick complained, rolling his eyes.

"Would you rather they die?" Lauren asked, frowning slightly.

"You know what... They are really cute." Liam admitted with a nod, "Right, you take them home then."

"I'll call this one Fred, in respect for Fred in Harry Potter." Lauren stated with a cheesy smile.

"What if it's a girl?" Daisy pointed out.

"I'll call this one Weasley." Lauren said with a nod, changing the kittens name.

**This is just a filler chapter to be honest, because I really wanted to update. The kitten idea came out of no where and like Daisy said, it will prove to the care workers that they're responsible. Don't know what for but most of them will probably be leaving soon. It also sounds funny that they will be trying to hide them from everyone.**

**3-4 weeks isn't necessarily they're age yet, that's just what the girls assumed for the time being. I've done some brief reading about taking care of young kittens, just to make sure I know what I'm writing.**

**On that note, I have a minor writers block so if anyone has any ideas for what could happen the story then just review and tell me. It could be based around the kittens, a random holiday, trip to town, your character or your character's entrance – whatever floats your boat. I'm totally stuck at the moment. .**


	19. Distracting Elaine the Pain

**This is probably more of a filler-chapter because I really want to update. Mainly to let you all know that updates probably won't be as often because I'm back at school *insert dramatic cry for help here* and I'm now a Sixth Former. Yay? I don't know how to react about it yet. But, I'll be taking two A-level courses and the next level up in Child Care and Business Studies. I can only assume this means a lot more work. Oh yeah, I also have to re-sit Maths because I got a D. The joy. Rant coming up, in all fairness they decided to put me through for the higher paper about two weeks before the exam and the only revision I got was a text book. As you may know, in these text books there is only a small part of useful information. The rest is questions. Seriously, how was I supposed to learn from that? **

**Long story short, I will be busy and won't update as much. Still leave your lovely reviews though and I will get back at some point in time.**

**Now for the thanks. So, thanks to V95ZOE6, xbarefootcinderellax, polkadots, Linneagb and Wall With A Fez for reviewing. Also, thanks for the ideas. I am hoping to get them in soon.**

Daisy and Lauren stood outside the house, wondering how to sneak the kittens into the house. "So... Should we go around the back?" Lauren asked.

"To go around the back you have to go through the kitchen. Someone is always in the kitchen." Daisy pointed out, shrugging slightly.

"We could climb up the pipe into our window." Lauren suggested.

"Whilst holding a kitten and basket?" Daisy raised an eyebrow slightly. "Yeah, it's not like we'll fall to our deaths or anything."

"For the record, I'm an _extremely _advanced climber." Lauren insisted with a nod.

"So, when Elaine made us all go rock climbing, that wasn't you that climbed up about three rocks before yelling 'I don't like it'?" Daisy rolled her eyes slightly. "I have a better idea. Hide them in your jacket and I'll make a distraction. Then you can take them upstairs."

Lauren agreed to the plan and hid the kittens in her jacket. They both quietly walked in, seeing Elaine preparing to approach them. "Plan failing, plan failing. Get your ass up those stairs!" Daisy hissed at Lauren who went upstairs. "Um... Um..." She paused for a moment, unsure of what to do to distract Elaine. She finally settled on High School Musical. "_We're breaking free! We're soarin', flyin' – there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach! We're trying, but we're breaking freeI_!"

Elaine just stared at Daisy for a moment before shooting her a cheesy grin. "Daisy, I was hoping that you would now be open to talk about meeting—"

"Fine, fine. You're not going to stop pestering me until I say yes. Just, don't make it like, tomorrow or something? Maybe in a couple of weeks." Daisy suggested, giving into Elaine's pestering.

"Well, in a few week, we might be going on holiday. Now, don't tell anyone. It's not been confirmed yet. But, if we do, we'll be staying in a hotel since camping didn't work out."

"Will I get phone signal?" Daisy asked.

"Probably, yes." Elaine said with a nod.

"Wi-Fi?" Daisy begun to question.

"The hotel is equipped with Wi-Fi." Elaine confirmed.

"Will I be able to share with Lauren and Aleah?"

"There will be four people to one room."

"Does that mean Elektra can join us?"

"I wasn't aware you were friends with Elektra."

"Yeah, she thinks I'm funny and I like her hair." Daisy nodded before thinking to herself. _We also think of evil things to do to people, mwahahaha! Woah, that's a weird inside-voice-evil laugh. Heh, giggle. Oh, right. Elaine. _"We're friends. Will there be hot staff?"

"I thought you were with Liam." Elaine pointed out.

"I am but that doesn't mean I don't like to look at the other... Male species. They'd all be too old for me anyway!" Daisy exclaimed, "Will there be room service?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Finally, will it be an educational trip?" Daisy interrupted, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I was hoping to fit in some education." Elaine said with a smile.

Daisy's face dropped into a shocked look, "I think you'll find that I don't need anymore education... From you/ Let's just say your sex talk was atrocious, not to mention embarrassing. You can't just describe it by using Barbie and Ken, okay? Ruined my childhood... You know, even more than it already was."

"This will be different, it will be education about the world and—"

Daisy interrupted her again, "If I wanted to learn about the world I'd take Geography. I don't. I don't plan on it. Take my advice and _don't _involve education."

**Like I said, it was more of a chapter-filler. I hope to update soon but if I do, it may not be up to my usual... Quality? I guess I could go with that. Anyway, they may not up up to the usual quality due to getting settled in to Sixth Form. **


End file.
